<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins For Life and Then Some by petlover234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288018">Twins For Life and Then Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234'>petlover234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Blaire Tomlinson as she goes through life with her twin brother Louis at her side. oh, and don't forget her new best friends Niall, Liam, Harry, and Zayn too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, my name is Blaire Tomlinson. </p><p>I was born on December 24, 1991, my twin brother, Louis, was born 20 minutes before me. Our biological father was a dead beat guy and left my mom 10 days after we were born. My mother, Johannah, remarried when we were 3 to Mark Tomlinson who legally adopted us not long after he and my mother got married and he is the man I consider my father. I haven't spoken to my biological father, Troy Austin, in a very long time. 5 years later my mother and father had my sister Charlotte, who we call Lottie. Then they had Felicity, Daisy, and Phoebe. Louis and I grew up as inseparable best friends, we did anything and everything together. We lived in a really small house so we ended up sharing a room, by choice, all of our lives. </p><p>Now we are 18, and graduating high school, this is where the story begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graduation day. Oh the joys of graduation, marching in, speeches, getting your diploma, and finally throwing your cap in the air. It's in that one moment that no matter what you did to get there, it doesn't matter anymore because you got there. And I, Blaire Marie Cheyenne Tomlinson, got to share this amazing moment with my big brother, of 5 minutes, Louis William Tomlinson. We fought to get here with all our hearts, and someday when my children asking what my favorite part was I, one hundred percent, will say that it was that my brother was standing there beside me.</p><p>"I can't believe my babies graduated," mum said as my brother and I walked outside.</p><p>"Thanks, mum," Louis said giving her a hug.</p><p>Louis and mum went over and talked to my grandparents and I walked over to my step-dad.</p><p>"Impressed?" I asked spinning around.</p><p>"Very," he responded giving me a hug, "I'm so proud of you Blaire. You overcame every one of life's challenges. You're one strong girl."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Come on, let's go over with your brother and sisters," he said and took my hand.</p><p>"Blaire!" my two-year-old twin sisters yelled and hugged my legs.</p><p>"Hey, you two!" I said kissing each of them on the cheek.</p><p>The rest of the night was celebrated with my family with a big dinner and cake. After mum went to work and dad tucked the girls into bed Louis and I went out on the roof and looked at the stars.</p><p>"We made it Blaire," Louis said.</p><p>"I wouldn't have made it without you. And I thank you for that."</p><p>"I can't believe you're going to college at Cambridge."</p><p>"Lou, it's only two hours away. You can come to visit anytime you want."</p><p>"Don't be mad at me Blaire," he said sitting up and looking me dead in the eye.</p><p>"Louis, why would I ever be mad at you," I asked sitting up with him.</p><p>"I just didn't want you to not go just because of me, so I didn't tell you," he said tears now forming in his eyes.</p><p>"Lou, your not making any sense," I said starting to shake.</p><p>"I auditioned for the XFactor, and now I get to go on the show to audition. I found out a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry Blaire."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. This is amazing. But I'm still confused, what does this have to do with me?"</p><p>"I go to the audition on the day you leave for the Cambridge honors program."</p><p>"Oh Lou," I said pulling him into a hug.</p><p>1 week later</p><p>Today's the day! It's the happiest and saddest day of my life. I'm heading off the honors program at Cambridge University and Louis goes to audition for the Xfactor. Louis, my dad, and sisters left this morning to get a decent hotel room and I'm currently working on fitting everything in the boot of my car.</p><p>"You need some help, love?" mum asked.</p><p>"Ya," I said.</p><p>The truth is that I've just been staring at my stuff and crying.</p><p>"Blaire, love, you've got to stop crying or you're going to be late for the beginning of registration," mum said giving me a hug and wiping the tears from my cheeks.</p><p>"I know, I.. Lou and I promise that I would be there for each other for everything and I just feel like I'm letting him down mum," I said crying harder.</p><p>"Blaire, you can't keep beating yourself up about this. Your brother understands sweetheart. Now let's get this show on the road, ok," she said smiling.</p><p>I nodded. After about an hour we got everything in the boot of my car and I left on my two-hour car ride to Cambridge.</p><p>2 hours later</p><p>"Name?"</p><p>"Blaire Tomlinson."</p><p>"Alright Blaire, here is your dorm number and schedule for the next three weeks. You will get a new one for when classes really begin."</p><p>I looked down at the schedule and released something.</p><p>"Ma'am it says that there is nothing on the schedule for today," I said.</p><p>"That is correct we leave this day for students to explore and get situated," she said.</p><p>"So I can leave campus?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes that's correct Miss," she said.</p><p>"Ok. Thanks," I responded with the biggest smile my face could handle.</p><p>I got my phone out and instantly called my mum.</p><p>M- mum B- Blaire</p><p>M- Blaire, are you ok?</p><p>B- I am fantastic. Have you got your tickets yet?</p><p>M- No I'm still in line why?</p><p>B- Get me one and wait for me I'll be there in an hour.</p><p>M- Blaire, love what are you talking about?</p><p>B- I can get there. There is nothing on the schedule for today. I can make it to Louis audition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I parked my car and ran up to the ticket counter.</p><p>"Blaire Tomlinson, my mum bought me a ticket," I said completely out of breath.</p><p>"Here you are, Miss Tomlinson. The contests are in the 3rd door on the left."</p><p>"Thank you so much," I said and started running to the 3rd door on the left.</p><p>As I was running I ran straight into someone and landed on the floor.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," A boy said.</p><p>I looked up and saw a boy, average height with light brown hair like Justin Bieber and green eyes offering his hand to help me up.</p><p>"It's ok. Are you ok?" I said</p><p>"I'm fine you didn't even knock me over," he said.</p><p>"Oh. Umm, Where are my manners? My name Blaire," I said and put my hand out for him to shake.</p><p>"Liam," he said shaking my hand, "Are you a contest?"</p><p>"No my brother is. I was just on my way to look for him," I said.</p><p>"I can show you where he probably is," Liam said.</p><p>"Thanks that would be super helpful," I said with a smile</p><p>"Right this way."</p><p>As we walked he stared at me every 5 seconds which I found cute. He opens the door for me and once we got in he went off with some other people and I looked for Louis. Once I saw him I ran over and jumped on his back.</p><p>"Hey stranger," I said.</p><p>"Blaire," he said as I got off his back, "Oh my gosh, what, how?"</p><p>"Just give me a hug," I said.</p><p>He gave me the tightest hug and lifted me off the ground.</p><p>After a while, Louis's number was called and we walked over to where the families watch.</p><p>"Break a leg, Boo Bear," I said.</p><p>"I hope, Blaire Bear," he said and kissed my cheek and went on the stage.</p><p>Three Weeks Later</p><p>I have finished the honors program! Now it was time for business owners to look at our presentations.</p><p>"Ok students we have the names of the people some of the owners would like to talk to."</p><p>She read off the name and the last name she said was mine. I was shocked. I follow behind everyone and waited for someone to call me.</p><p>"Are you Blaire Tomlinson?" a man asked.</p><p>He was older and had brown hair and us very much so taller than me. But that's not hard (I'm only 5'0'').</p><p>"That's me," I said.</p><p>"Simon Cowell, how do you do?" he said.</p><p>Then it clicked, "I knew I knew you from somewhere. My brothers on your show, the XFactor," I said.</p><p>"Awe, I knew the surname sounded familiar. Talent runs in the family a suppose," he said.</p><p>I just smiled.</p><p>"Now back to business. After I'm finished with the XFactor how would you like to come along aside me and be my intern at Syco Music?"</p><p>"That sounds amazing, Sir. I'd be truly honored."</p><p>"Currently its the live shows so the weekdays I'd be free in the mornings to do somethings but on weekend I want you to come to watch the live shows because I want you to have a say in who we sign to the company when its all over."</p><p>"That sounds perfect."</p><p>"Can't wait to get started. I'll meet you at the studio to watch the lives at 3 o'clock but feel free to drop in anytime before that," he said with a smile.</p><p>"Sounds good, thank you, sir," I said.</p><p>"I like you, Blaire, why don't you just call me Simon, ok?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I called Simon as I drove over to the XFactor studio.</p><p>"Hello," he said.</p><p>"Hi Simon, it's Blaire Tomlinson."</p><p>"Hi, Blaire! What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Well, I'm on my way to the studio and I was wondering if maybe I could visit my brother before we talk for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure! I'll text you the address to the house."</p><p>"Thanks, Simon!"</p><p>"No problem, see you at 3."</p><p>"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone.</p><p>A few minutes later I got to the house. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door flew open and a girl stood there with dirty-blonde curly hair.</p><p>"Can I help you," she asked.</p><p>"I'm just looking for my brother Louis," I responded.</p><p>"I'll get him for you. Come on in," she said. I walked in the door and just stood in the entryway.</p><p>She smiled at me and then yelled at the top of her lungs, "Louis!!" Which made me jump. A few seconds later Louis came down the stairs.</p><p>"Blaire, oh my gosh, hey!" he said running over and giving me a hug.</p><p>"I have a lot to tell you," I said with a big smile.</p><p>"Come on, I'll take you to the boys and I's room," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him up the stairs.</p><p>"Welcome to my humble dwelling," he said then opened the door.</p><p>I walked into the room and there were bunk beds and four other boys in the room.</p><p>"Who are they," I ask.</p><p>"Oh sorry, boys this is my sister Blaire. Blaire these are the boys," Louis said.</p><p>"Hey Lou," I said.</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"Maybe you should tell me there names."</p><p>"It's ok, Louis. We can introduce ourselves," A boy with black hair said, "Hi, I'm Zayn Malik. Pleasure to meet you, Blaire."</p><p>"And I'm Harry Styles," the curly-haired boy said and waved at me.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Niall Horan," the blonde-headed boy said smiling at me then going back to strumming his guitar.</p><p>"And I'm-"</p><p>"Liam, I remember you," I said cutting him off.</p><p>"I remember you too, Blaire. It's good to see you again," he smiled.</p><p>I smiled back and then turned to Louis.</p><p>"Come on boo bear. I want to talk to you and I've only got half an hour."</p><p>"Boo bear?" Harry said.</p><p>"It's our childhood nicknames. Mine was boo bear and hers was Blaire Bear. Now only we call each other that," Louis said.</p><p>Then he took me over to one of the bunks and we sat down.</p><p>"How's school?" He asked.</p><p>"Amazing. And you'll never going to guess who I got a personal internship with."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Simon Cowell."</p><p>"That's so cool!"</p><p>"I know," I said.</p><p>We talked for a while longer and he told me about the boys and they all sang for me. Then I had to leave to meet Simon. He gave me a seat in the front row right behind him. Then the show began to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 12, 2010</p><p>It's the finals of the Xfactor and Simon and I have really gotten close and if everything goes well when I finish college I'm going to be working right alongside him!</p><p>"Hey guys, how are you doing," I asked the boys backstage.</p><p>"Nervous," Zayn said.</p><p>"You'll be fine boys, just go out there and have the time of you're lives," Simon said coming from nowhere.</p><p>"Alright, got to get to my seat. Love you, Lou," I said giving him a hug, "Love you guys too."</p><p>"Hey, Blaire! You want to make a bet," Liam said running up behind me.</p><p>"What kind of bet?" I asked.</p><p>"If we win tonight I get to take you out on a date tomorrow," Liam said. </p><p>"And what happens if you don't win," I said.</p><p>"Liam come on!" Harry shouted.</p><p>Liam flashed a smile before running off with Harry.</p><p>"I like him you know," someone said from behind me.</p><p>"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.</p><p>"I was going to call but I wanted to catch you and your brother before the show," he said.</p><p>"Aren't you staying," I asked.</p><p>"No sweetheart. I'm not," he said.</p><p>"Dad, what's going on," I asked.</p><p>"Blaire, your mother and I are getting a divorce. This has nothing to do with you or your sisters. It has everything to do with me and only me. But there is a court call in a few weeks about custody," he said.</p><p>"But Louis and I aren't yours to fight for custody," I said through tears and greeted teeth.</p><p>"Blaire is everything OK," Simon asked coming around the corner, "You weren't in your seat I was just coming to look for you."</p><p>"I'm fine, come on let's just go watch the show," I said and walked out to the stands.</p><p>"Third Place goes to One Direction."</p><p>The world stopped it was like you could hear there's hearts break and Simon's angry screamed through the studio. As their journey flashed on the screen you could tell all they wanted was to be off the stage. The minute they were allowed to leave they ran, and you could bet I ran after them. When Louis ran over to me I'd never seen him so hurt in my life. I held him so tight I thought I was killing him. He didn't let go of me for a solid twenty minutes before he let go.</p><p>"I don't want it to be over," he said.</p><p>"It's not boo bear. You have the rest of your life to make it," I said wiping his tears.</p><p>Mum came ran toward us and Louis ran to hug her. Liam came over to me and his tear rushed down his face like they were in a race.</p><p>"The bets off then huh," he said.</p><p>"Well we never did agree to what happened if you didn't win," I said.</p><p>"I guess we didn't. So what does happen now?" he asked.</p><p>"I get to pick where we go," I said.</p><p>He gave me a long and meaningful hug saying thank you probably a hundred times.</p><p>The Next Day<br/>Liam and I met up at a big beautiful park just before nightfall for a picnic. There was a full moon so it gave off plenty of light for us to enjoy the food and each other's company. After we got all the food out Liam started up a conversation. </p><p>"So my mom told me that you should never go on a 2nd date with someone you don't want to marry. And I can't marry anyone who doesn't want at least 2 kids," Liam said. I was a little taken back but smiled at how serious he was about dating for marriage. </p><p>"Yeah I would like 2 kids, a boy and a girl maybe," I said. He looked relieved that he didn't scare me off. And that is how Liam and I's date went, we talked about the serious stuff first before the small talk and honestly, it was the best date I'd ever been on. </p><p>At the end of the night, we walked back to our cars and he gave me a small peck on the cheek before we got inside the cars and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in my dorm room doing some homework but all I could think about was my parent's divorce. My mum has called to talk to me about the court date and the divorce some more, but honestly, I don't really want to know. </p><p>"Hey Blaire," my dorm mate said tapping my shoulder.</p><p>"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" </p><p>"I was going to ask you the same question. I know you've been having an off time ever since you got the news about your parents. I think you should talk to someone about it that has some advice for you," she said smiling at me.</p><p>"I know, just don't know who to talk to anymore," I said.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find someone. I'm headed to bed, see you in the morning."</p><p>"Night," I said.</p><p>After she left I sat and thought about what she said. I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed for my car.</p><p>Awhile later...</p><p>I pulled up to my house and went inside. There was no one in the house so I checked the time. It was 9:30, so I went into Louis and I's room. The window was open so I poked my head out.</p><p>"Hey Lou," I said.</p><p>"Blaire, you scared me," he said.</p><p>"Sorry, I just really need someone to talk to." </p><p>"Same."</p><p>"How are you doing with everything boo bear?"</p><p>"I just can't believe it. The only thought that keeps running through my head is 'Am I not good enough for a father?' We already lost one dad and now we're losing another, now there's custody battles. I don't want to lose you or the other girls."</p><p>"Hey, don't think that way."</p><p>"Oh come on. You're telling me that you haven't thought that."</p><p>"Lou, your not going to lose me. We aren't even part of the custody, we aren't even his biological children."</p><p>"Ya, but Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins are. Oh my gosh the twins, they are way too young to go through this. They can't even fully talk yet!" Louis screams tears flowing from his eyes and mine as well.</p><p>"As bad as it sounds we kinda just have to leave it to fate," I said giving him a hug.</p><p>Today is the day that my family goes to court. Mom said what we had to dress up so I went out and bought a black summer dress and some black warrior sandals that laced up to my knee. I decided to call Liam on the way there.</p><p>"Hello?" He said from the other end of the phone.</p><p>"Hey, Liam! I was wondering if you wanted to meet at the park after I'm finished."</p><p>"Sure that sounds lovely!" He said.</p><p>"OK great! I'll text you when I'm out. Liam, I'm getting another call. I'll talk to you later." I said.</p><p>"Bye love," he said.</p><p>I hung up and pressed the answer button on my other call.</p><p>"Hello?" I said.</p><p>"Blaire, hi, it's Simon. I was hoping to have you come in today and talk. We have important things to discuss."</p><p>"OK, I have plans for the day but I can try to come in around 3:45 hopefully."</p><p>"No problem. There's no hurry I'm here until 9 o'clock."</p><p>"OK, I've got to go though."</p><p>"Alright, Blaire. See you later."</p><p>I hung up and parked at the courthouse. When I walked in mum and my siblings were all in the lobby. I walked over and sat down with my mum and waited for our case to be called.</p><p>After the case</p><p>"How did everything go?" Liam asked as we walked hand in hand down the walking trail.</p><p>"As good as a divorce case can I guess. We are all staying with my mum and my stepdad leaves for Northern England in a week after he gets everything from our house," I said.</p><p>"I'm glad you and your siblings got to stay together," he said.</p><p>"Me too. Louis was really scared about losing any of his sisters. Anyway thanks for meeting me here," I said.</p><p>"Of course! I love you, Blaire," he said. We both stopped dead in our tracks and stared at each other. </p><p>"Do you mean that? Like really truly mean it," I asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I do," he said.</p><p>I didn't say anything else instead I kissed him. It was at that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.</p><p>At Simon's office</p><p>"Blaire! Come in! Take a seat," Simon said as I open the door.</p><p>I sat down in one of the black armed chairs in front of his desk and smiled at him.</p><p>"So I've been in contact with your school. Truth is Blaire is I feel like you're ready to work here and we could really use someone like you. So how would you feel about switching your classes to online and working as the COO of touring and marketing at SYCO," he said.</p><p>"Are you serious?" I asked.</p><p>"Please accept Blaire, I'll cover all the college expenses and of course you'd get paid to work here," he begged.</p><p>"I can't work at a major company like this at 18. I haven't even gotten through a whole month of college. This is crazy," I said shocked.</p><p>"I know but I'm willing to make this work for you if you are," he said.</p><p>"Ok."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 23, 2011</p><p>Liam and I were back at the same park where we had our first date. We were walking down the path to the gazebo fo spend some time together. </p><p>"I'm sorry we are having to celebrate Valentine's day so late. Simon has me swamped with planning the One Direction tour," I said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Who says we have to celebrate holidays on the day they're supposed to be anyway," Liam laughed, "Besides anytime with you is like a holiday in itself."</p><p>"Your so cheesy!" I giggled. </p><p>"I'm allowed to be cheesy about my girlfriend," Liam stated. </p><p>"I'm not your girlfriend," I said.</p><p>"What?" Liam said stopping us and turning me to look at him. </p><p>"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for 2 months, said our first 'I love you', and had our first kiss, and not one time have you asked me to be your girlfriend," I said. </p><p>Liam looked puzzled for a moment and then guilt poured over his features. </p><p>"Blaire, I'm so sorry love. I guess I was just so caught up in those moments that I felt like I was already dating you," Liam said. </p><p>"It's alright Li, I'm not mad I just think it's funny is all," I said. </p><p>"Well, no more. Blaire Chyanne Tomlinson will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend," he asked. </p><p>"Of course I will," I said kissing him. </p><p>"Good," he said kissing me one more time before we made it to the gazebo. </p><p>December 18, 2011</p><p>Sitting in the front row of the boys's first concert with Eleanor and Zayn's new girlfriend Perrie Edwards was really great. To say I didn't shed a few tears I would be lying.</p><p>"Wow you guys did amazing," I said hugging all of them.</p><p>"Thanks," they all said together.</p><p>Eleanor and Perrie gave there boyfriends hugs and kisses and I did the same.</p><p>I smiled and went back to where Simon was and we talked for a while until the boys were ready to go home. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I got to Syco by 7 o'clock the next day and Liam was there to meet me. The boys didn't have to get on the bus till 8, but I had to be at work and Liam wanted to spend some time with me before they left.</p><p>Liam helped me with some paperwork until he had to go.</p><p>"I'll see you tonight love," I said.</p><p>Liam gave me a kiss. I gave Louis and the rest of the boys hugs. They had to be in Westcliff-on-sea for tonight's show and I was going down after work with Simon and the girls.</p><p>After a few hours of work, Simon came into my office.</p><p>"Hey, Simon. What can I do for you?" I asked.</p><p>"I just wanted to talk to you about the tour," he said.</p><p>"Yeah sure. What about it?"</p><p>"Well the have shows in England until January 22, so are you going to all of them?"</p><p>"Depends on how far away they are but I think so."</p><p>"Ok now after that when they go to Ireland and the United States what's your plans for that?"</p><p>"I was actually going to talk to you about that Simon. I will still have work and all that so what are your thoughts."</p><p>"Well I wanted to set up a schedule with you because I want to give you 5-10 artist to work with on their tours and marketing and I want you to check in on them while on tour from time to time so I was thinking you would work 1 month in the office and then travel to see the artist and make sure everything was going well for 2 months and then since One Direction is our biggest artist right now you would do 3 months with them and then start the cycle over again. I know it's a lot of travel and we can work something else out but it was just my initial thought."</p><p>"No I think that would be great. I love the thought of traveling." </p><p>"Ok then, I'll run it by your uni and make sure this schedule is ok with them, and then we will be on our way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 23, 2012</p><p>This day came way too quickly for my taste. Liam was getting the last of his things in the car that morning.  I was going to the airport with him. I had stayed at Liam's house for the night just so that we could have the night just the two of us. Louis and I had spent the day together yesterday. </p><p>"You have everything," I asked hugging Liam from behind as he checks the house for the millionth time to make sure he didn't forget anything. </p><p>"I hope so," he said turning around and planting a kiss on my lips and pulling me into a hug we got in the car to ride to the airport. When we got there security met us and walked us in because there were loads of fans outside the airport. </p><p>Once we were inside I ran to Louis to say bye and then to the rest of the boy as well. Liam came over to me when I had finished my goodbyes and kissed my lips softly.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you so much," he said. </p><p>"I'll miss you too, babe. But I'll be down in Australia with you before you know it ok," I said.</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be ok," he asked.</p><p>"I knew I was going to have to be away from you a lot when we started dating Liam. This was I signed up for, I'll be ok. Besides I'm shipping off to the states to start my run of checking in with other artist in 2 days," I said and he held me tightly in his arms. </p><p>"Time to board," Paul, their head of security said.</p><p>Liam let go and kissed me one more time then walked away. Louis snuck one more hug before getting on the plane as well and then they were off. </p><p>April 12, 2012</p><p>My plane landed in Australia. The boy's plane was supposed to be here in 20 minutes so I walked to the private lounge that Simon had set up for me and pulled my phone out to text Louis and Liam that I had arrived. After I sent the texts I got out one of my school books to read. Exactly 20 minutes later my phone went off with a text from Liam saying that they were here. I packed up my book and walked over to the baggage claim to meet them.</p><p>Niall was the first to notice me he waved and I waved back. I watched as Niall tapped Louis's shoulder and point to me. Louis took off in a sprint and when he got to me he hugged me and spun me around.</p><p>"I missed you so much Blaire-Bear," he said setting me down.</p><p>"I missed you too," I said, then I felt to arms wrap around me and I chuckled.</p><p>"Hey beautiful," Liam whispered.</p><p>"Hi handsome," I said and turned around in his embrace to kiss him.</p><p>"PDA, PDA! My Eyes!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"Grow up Harold," Liam said.</p><p>"Be nice," I said playfully hitting Liam's chest before hugging the rest of the lads.</p><p>Once everyone had their luggage we made our way to the exit. When we got there there were probably hundreds of girls outside. Liam snaked his arm around my waist and held me tight and Louis came on the other side of me as we walked out into the crowd. It was the same thing at the hotel but we made it there safe. </p><p>Liam and I had our own room while the other boys had a suite with bedrooms and a living area with a kitchenette. Liam and I got settled in. I was hanging up some of my dresses when I saw Liam staring at me.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked.</p><p>"Just thinking about how lucky I am to call you mine," he said I smiled and walked over to him.</p><p>"I am just as lucky," I said kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 18, 2012</p><p>All the love in the world is the love that I have for my boyfriend, brother, and their bandmates. I remember when I first met them and told them how proud I was of them Niall, this sweet innocent little boy, told me that no one had ever told him that they were proud of him. Now, every day I tell the boys, and Niall especially, that I was proud of them. So when I got that text from Simon saying that the electronics team has been told to turn down or even turn off Niall's mic at the rest of these concerts and there was nothing he could say to change their minds, my heart broke in half. Watching him smile and laugh in the interview not knowing what was going to happen at this concert just broke it even more. </p><p>Niall would sing his solos and it was like he wasn't even singing. So when the intermission happened and I watched the electronic team lie in his face I started crying.</p><p>"Hey, hey Blaire. Love what's wrong," Liam asked pulling me into his arms.</p><p>"I have to tell him, Liam. Someone has to tell him," I said crying harder.</p><p>"Love, what are you talking about," he asked pulling me back so he could look in his eyes.</p><p>"Liam, they turned down his mic. I don't know what to do, I don't know if I should tell him," I stumble.</p><p>"Shh, it's ok," Liam said.</p><p>"Hey. Wow, what's going on," Louis said coming to join us.</p><p>Liam explained to him what I said and Louis looked just as heartbroken as Liam and I are. Louis told Harry and Zayn, we decided to wait to tell him until after I could get a phone call into Modest Management to talk to them about. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Are you ready to do this," Louis asked. I had my Skype open so I could call into the meeting at Modest to talk about the Niall situation.</p><p>"Can you stay here. Just like you know, out of camera view," I asked.</p><p>"Of course," he said and I pressed to call button.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Zayn still out with Niall," I asked.</p><p>"Ya, what did they say?" Harry asked.</p><p>"They refuse to change their minds," I said.</p><p>"That's ridiculous! Niall has done nothing to deserve this," Liam said.</p><p>"I know. Look I know we said that we would tell his after Blaire's meeting but I think this should stay on the down-low," Louis said.</p><p>"No way. I think this will be upsetting to Niall but it will crush him more if he finds out about it and knew that we knew and didn't tell him," I said. </p><p>"I agree with Blaire. Guys we have to tell him whether we want to or not," Harry said. </p><p>As he finished his sentence Niall and Zayn came through the door. We were all looking at Niall and he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"What," he asked.</p><p>"I think you should sit down Mate," Zayn said.</p><p>Niall cautiously sat down on the couch. I instantly sat down next to him.</p><p>"You know how proud I am of you. And I know how scared you were about being the worst on not being good enough to sing with the rest of the boys, but I really want you to know how proud I am of you," I said to him my eyes welling with tears again.</p><p>"Of course I do. Blaire, why are you crying? What is going on here guys," he asked.</p><p>"Niall Modest management went to Simon and said that they are going to lower or turn off your mic for the next couple of concerts or so. Simon has tried to get them to change their minds, God Blaire has even tried and they refuse to do otherwise. That's why Blaire's crying and that why you couldn't hear yourself at the concert," Louis said.</p><p>I looked at Niall and he was in shock. When he snapped out of shock he ran off to one of the hotel rooms. I got up to try and run after him when Liam grabbed my waist. </p><p>"Niall just needs some time to himself," he said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A couple of hours passed and Niall still hadn't come out of his room. The boys had soundcheck in an hour and I couldn't wait any longer to go get him.</p><p>"I've got to check on him," I said and got up and headed to his room.</p><p>"Niall, can I come in," I asked threw the door.</p><p>I hear mumbling and I slowly opened the door and walked in and closed it behind me.</p><p>"Love, we leave in an hour you've got to get ready to go," I said and sat on the end of the bed.</p><p>"What's the point," he mumbled still not moving.</p><p>"You don't want to let the boys down. Niall you can't let this defeat you. Everyone here believes in you, and are so proud of you," I said rubbing his back. </p><p>"I don't understand why they did this," he said sitting up. His eyes were bloodshot and his face tear-stained.</p><p>"I don't know either bud. But you do really have to get up cause we can't leave you here," I laughed gently placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Ok I will," He laughed back. </p><p>April 21, 2012</p><p>"Are good friend Ed Sheeran wrote this song for us and it's called Moment," Harry said.</p><p>I think that was the last thing a heard before I noticed Niall's eyes. I followed them to where he was looking and saw the sign. I got out of my seat and got to one of the security guards to remove her from the concert. And when I looked at the stage my heart broke. Niall was crying on Zayn's shoulder and hugging him. I looked up at Louis and mouthed 'Early Intermission' he nodded in response. I ran as fast I could and told the show crew to call early intermission. </p><p>"Alright everyone we'll be back after a short break," Louis said. The rest of the boys looked confused but went along with it. </p><p>Every part of me wanted to run on to that stage and grab Niall but I knew I couldn't. The minute he came of the stage I ran to hug him. He cried on my shoulder saying how much he hated himself and that he didn't want to go on that stage again and that he didn't belong in the band. </p><p>"I'm going to fix this," I whispered over and over again.</p><p>"You're on in 5," Head of the show crew said.</p><p>"Niall, love, go see Lou to get you some new makeup on and go out there and sing your heart out," I said and sent him with Lou.</p><p>"Blaire listen to me," Liam started.</p><p>"No! Don't you dare say anything to me right now, unless it is that you're going to come with me to yell at that stupid electronics crew for screwing with the most innocent boy ever. Who in the hell does crap like that to people," I screamed.</p><p>"Blaire, calm down," Louis said.</p><p>"Get the hell away from me," I shouted.</p><p>"Blaire that's enough. You're going to hurt your self," Liam said.</p><p>"Stop! Stop!" I said the whole room was spinning.</p><p>"Blaire are you ok," Liam's voice said, and that was it I blacked out.</p><p>Liam's POV</p><p>"Blaire are you ok?" I asked.</p><p>She didn't respond and she fell backward and I ran to catch her.</p><p>"Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted.</p><p>Zayn grabbed his phone and called while Harry sent the crowd out of the arena. I think Louis was trying to talk to me but I couldn't even think. The love of my life just passed out. When the ambulance crew arrived Louis and I rode in the ambulance while the rest of the boy followed with Paul. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Blaire's POV</p><p>My ears started to ring and I had a killer headache. I tried to open my eyes and the lighting in the room made me shut them again.</p><p>"Ow," I moaned.</p><p>"Oh my Gosh, Blaire. Your alright love," a voice said that made me shoot up.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow," I said grabbing my head.</p><p>"Hey, hey, take it, easy love."</p><p>"Liam?" I asked</p><p>"Ya, it's me," he said grabbing my hand.</p><p>"What happened," I asked.</p><p>"Doctor said that you were dehydrated and that mixed with stress made you pass out," he said.</p><p>"What about the show?" I asked.</p><p>"The lads did it without me. I had to be here to make sure you were ok," he said kissing my hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said.</p><p>"No, no, don't be sorry love. No one's mad at you, your health is way more important than a concert," he said.</p><p>I was released a couple of hours later and when we got back to the hotel I was bombarded with hugs from the boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 24, 2012</p><p>Airports have officially my most hated place. Too many tears get shed at the site of one. Today is the dreaded day that I leave the boys and head back to England. We are said our goodbyes. The second the plane took off I let my mum know when to pick me up and she was there when the plane landed. </p><p>The boys started the recording for their second album in August of 2012 and their first single was out by September 20th called Live While Were Young. November 2nd was their second single from the album called Little Things and the album was dropped on the 9th of November. Then their next tour was in the works by new years. The best part of this tour is that the boys get to have an opening act, 5 Seconds of Summer. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>February 23, 2013 </p><p>Liam and I were sitting on the couch in his dressing room cuddling before the first concert of the Take Me Home tour.</p><p>"Happy 2-year anniversary," he said.</p><p>"Happy anniversary," I said and got off the couch, Liam made a pouting face and I laughed, "I have to get your present."</p><p>"Present?" he asked excitedly.</p><p>I reached into my purse and pulled out the little wrapped box and card. I handed them to him and he kissed my cheek when I sat down next to him. He opened the card and he ended up crying.</p><p>To my Liam,</p><p>These past 2 years have been the best 2 years of my life and you have played a big part in that. We've traveled the world together and I get to watch you do what you love and nothing makes me happier. When I was little I was scared I would never find someone to love but then you came in and changed all my plans and I am so happy you did. You were my first love and you'll be my last.</p><p>Love Blaire</p><p>"I love you so much," he said.</p><p>"I love you too, now open the box you have to go on soon," I said.</p><p>He opened the box and saw the key laying inside.</p><p>"What's this," he asked.</p><p>"It a key to our apartment," I said.</p><p>"Our?" </p><p>"Last month this really beautiful apartment was listed in the paper and I had to go see it and when I did I put in an offer and got it. So I decorated it and I want you to live there with me, when you're not on tour," I said.</p><p>"This is the best gift ever," he said crying again.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd like it," I said.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Niall poked his head in.</p><p>"5 minutes guys," he said.</p><p>"Thanks, mate," Liam said.</p><p>"I'll give you my present later,"  he said as we started walking toward the stage.</p><p>I nodded and then he ran on the stage. I went to go find my spot in the crowd when Paul stopped me.</p><p>"Liam asked for you to watch the show from backstage tonight," he said.</p><p>"Ok," I said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They were 4 songs into the second half of the show when Liam started to give his speech.</p><p>"You guys have been the most amazing crowd tonight London! Tonight is extremely special to me because it is my 2-year anniversary with my lovely girlfriend Blaire!" he said and the crowd cheered.</p><p>"My sister," Louis yelled and everyone laughed.</p><p>"She also happens to be here tonight as well. And I want to ask her to come out on stage for this next song," Liam said and the crowd screamed louder and Liam walked to the side of the stage.</p><p>"What are you doing," I said when he got to me.</p><p>"Trust me," he said and I took his hand and walked out on the stage. The crowd cheered and Liam sat down and put me in his lap.</p><p>"This one is for you Blaire. This is Little Things," Liam said. The boys sang and when it comes to Harry's part, in the end, Liam sang and stood up pulling me with him.</p><p>"I just let these little things slip out of my mouth and it's true, it's you, It's you, Blaire, they add up to. And I'm in love with you, will you marry me," he said and got down on one knee pulling out a ring. I put my hand over my mouth and the crowd was screaming louder than ever. Louis came and put his mic in front of my mouth.</p><p>"Yes," I said and the boys and crowd cheered as Liam slipped the ring onto my finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 3, 2013</p><p>I was traveling to Oberhausen, Germany to meet up with the boys, who would be there tomorrow, for a couple of weeks. This the first time I'll be seeing them since I got engaged. The fans loved that I came on stage and Liam said that he gets asked at the meet and greets when I'm going to come out on stage next. I had a sneaky suspicion it was going to happen while I was here with them for the next few weeks. </p><p>I was going to Germany early so I could go sightseeing. I love Germany and learned German for one of my UNI classes.  When my plane landed I texted Liam so he knew I was there safe then checked into a hotel. The boys were coming on their tour bus but I need a place to sleep for the night. </p><p>I took a few videos and pictures to send to Liam and the rest of the boys and just walked around the city with a bodyguard not far behind. I was ordering tea from a cafe when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a girl, probably around 15, looking at me with an evil stare.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I asked kindly.</p><p>She walked over and smacked me in the face, "That's for taking Liam," she said and she was about the punch my stomach when my bodyguard grabbed her.</p><p>"That's enough," he yelled and escorted her outside. I got my drink then met my guard outside and he ushered me away. The girl was yelling rude things at me til the were out of sight. My guard, Rick, pulled us into an empty shop.</p><p>"You ok, Ms. Tomlinson," he asked.</p><p>"Just a little fluster I guess," I said then looked in the mirror that was in the shop. My cheek was red with a handprint on it, and right under my eye was starting to swell. </p><p>"You think it will be gone by tomorrow? I don't really want the labs to know," I said.</p><p>"It's hard to tell Ms. Tomlinson. I suggest we go back to the hotel and ice it," Rick said and I nodded.</p><p>As we walked back to the hotel I was now hyper-aware of everyone around me. Rick went to his room and told me to call if I needed anything. </p><p>Around 11 pm I got a facetime call from Liam. I looked in the mirror and my cheek looked normal but my eye was still looking a little puffy and bruised. I changed the call to a voice call instead.</p><p>"Hey babe," I said.</p><p>"Why didn't you facetime? I want to see your pretty face," he said and I could hear him pouting.</p><p>"I'm really tired Li, I did a lot of sightseeing," I said. </p><p>"So it's true then?" he said.</p><p>"Is what true," I asked getting nervous.</p><p>"A fake fan tagged me in a video of her hitting you at a cafe. Facetime me right now," he said.</p><p>I hung up and face-timed him.  </p><p>"I can't believe someone did that to you," he said and I saw tears in his eyes.</p><p>"It doesn't really even hurt Liam, don't beat yourself up about it. Rick stopped it before it escalated."</p><p>"I wasn't there to protect you though. And that girl hit you because you're engaged to me," he said now he was really crying.</p><p>"Hey, one girl hitting me is not going to change the fact that I love you and want to marry you.  How far away are you guys?" I asked.</p><p>"Hour and a half," he said.</p><p>"I'll wait up for you and you can come to stay with me in my hotel ok? I think that will make both of us feel better," I said.</p><p>"Ok, I love you so much, Blaire. You know that right," he asked.</p><p>"With all my heart," I said.</p><p>We stayed on the phone until the bus arrived and I met Liam at the hotel entrance. The rest of the lads were asleep on the bus already. Liam and I snuggled together in the bed and fell asleep.</p><p>I woke up and rolled over to find Blaire still sleeping. I smiled and kissed her head lightly, careful not to wake her up, and got out of bed. Louis texted that the bus parked at the hotel and they were coming to get breakfast inside. I left Blaire a note saying where I was and went to meet the boys.</p><p>"Where's Blaire," Louis asked when I got down there.</p><p>"Sleeping, she had a rough day yesterday. I wanted to let her sleep," I said.</p><p>"I saw that on Twitter this morning. I was kinda hoping it was fake," he said and I could see his blood boiling.</p><p>"I'm planning to address it on stage tonight," I said and the boys nodded.</p><p>"Addressing what," Blaire's voice came from behind me.</p><p>"Morning beautiful," I said.</p><p>"Hi, Love. Hi boys. Come on what were you talking about," she said.</p><p>"Niall had something he wanted to do at the show tonight," I said and Niall played along and the 6 of us enjoyed our breakfast before soundcheck.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Liam's POV</p><p>The boys and I were halfway through the show and we were getting ready to perform Over Again. I knew it was Blaire's favorite song and I wanted to talk about what happened to her yesterday before it I signaled to the boys that I was doing it and they all gave me a thumbs up.</p><p>"So how many of you know who this pretty lady is," I said and a picture of Blaire came on the screen from Lottie's birthday last year and she has a birthday hat on and I was kissing her cheek. The crowd erupted with screams.</p><p>"Well she is out there in the crowd tonight, and we want her to come up here on stage," Louis said.</p><p>I noticed that Blaire was nervous as she pointed to her eye. I mouthed that it was ok and she came out from backstage. </p><p>"Yesterday while she was out and about a girl attacked her leaving her with a black eye. The worst part was that it was by someone claiming to be our fan," I said.</p><p>"She means the world to me and to the right of us lads. So you hurt her you hurt us," Louis said.</p><p>"Please remember to be respectful, that's all we ask," Liam said and kissed me.</p><p>"We would like to take this moment to thank her," Zayn said.</p><p>"We wouldn't be where we are today without her guys," Niall said.</p><p>"She takes the time to make sure every choice that it made about our band is to benefit us," Harry said.</p><p>"Not to mention that once every three months she travels for hours to come and check up on us and make sure we haven't dead yet because we are a bunch of idiots that do stupid things," Louis said.</p><p>"We know that this is your favorite song and tonight we dedicate it to you," Harry said.</p><p>"This is Over Again," Liam said, the crowd cheered and she sat down next to Louis and Niall at there spot on the stage for the song.</p><p>When we finished the song she was crying.</p><p>"Everybody gives it up for my sister," Louis screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 13, 2013</p><p>I sat down on the couch on the backstage with the boys playing cards. Today was my last day here with the boys and I set up a little surprise for the just so it wasn't so sad. All the 1D moms are coming for the show tonight. Paul left a few minutes ago to pick them up. </p><p>"Are you guys still going to behave after I leave," I asked.</p><p>"Ya I just wish you were staying for longer," Niall said.</p><p>Paul stood in the doorway and I smiled.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you guys," I said standing up.</p><p>I left the room and hugged my mum and my soon to be mother-in-law and sent them in. The boys all started to cry and screamed when they walked in. After everything set into the boys, they ran over and hugged me. </p><p>"How long are you guys here for," Zayn asked.</p><p>"We'll leave after your show tomorrow," Trisha said.</p><p>"This is amazing," Lou said.</p><p>"Oh one more thing." my mum said, "I couldn't find a babysitter."</p><p>Louis and I got hugged from behind and he almost instantly started crying. Our four Little sisters were standing there behind us. It's so great that my mum brought them with her, Louis has been missing them a lot with me being here.</p><p>The show started and all of us ended up watching from backstage because it was sold out. But it was still amazing. To see the boys this happy was a perfect ending for my time here with them. Right after the meet and greet and the backstage tours that I run when I'm here. I said goodbye to the boys, the mom's and my sisters and headed out to the airport. Simon picked me up when I landed because I was going to stay with him until my mum and sisters came back so it was easier to get to the airport. I texted Liam and Lou that I was back safe and ended up texting them for most of the night and then headed to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 27, 2014</p><p>The boys are in the process of recording their brand new album. Today I was going to bring the boys some lunch. Once my lunch break started and headed out to Nando's to get food and then drove down to Columbia Records Recording Studio. I got into the control room and sat on the couch in there. The boys were doing the vocals for Story of My Life. Once they were finished the sound guy called lunch and they came out of the sound booth and joined me on the couch.</p><p>"Hey babe," Liam said sitting down next to me and planting a kiss on my lips.</p><p>"So I have some news for you guys," I said.</p><p>"Ohh, is it good news or bad news?" Niall asked.</p><p>"It's good Niall," I said.</p><p>"Spill them beans girl," Louis said.</p><p>"We are all flying out tomorrow night to star on The Ellen Show and The Late Late Show with James Cordon to talk about your new album and whatever else you do at one of these interview things," I said.</p><p>They all cheered and hugged each other. After they finished eating I went straight back to the office to finish up my work for the day. As I sat down an intense wave of nausea came over me and I ran straight to the restroom on my floor. I decided to stay and finish out the day because this wasn't any sort of stomach bug. I've had waves like this for the past 2 weeks and my period was 3 weeks late. After work I asked my next-door neighbor, Sara, to pick me up the test. When she came back I texted Liam to come home early which of course sent him into a panic and he was home with 10 mins of my text.</p><p>"Babe, where are you what's wrong," Liam yelled the door slammed and I could hear him kicking his shoes off.</p><p>"Upstair Li," I said. As his heavy feet walked up the stairs my phone timer chimed and I looked at the stick on the counter. The door opened and time slowed Liam's mouth moved but I couldn't hear all I could do was point to the counter and smile.</p><p>"Congrats Li, in 9 months you'll be a dad."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day Liam and I made an early appointment with a doctor who confirmed that I was 2 months pregnant. After the appointment, we practically ran to meet the boys and pile into a private jet and flew to LA. Liam and I decided to make a public announcement that we were expecting on the Ellen Show, but we still weren't 100% sure how we would do it just yet. So when we landed and got to the studio I pulled Ellen and the producers aside and told them out plan. After a few minutes Ellen and I came up with a plan and I left to go to the dressing room with the boys. After they were all ready with there hair and makeup I sat down in the chair and got my hair curled and my make up done before getting dressed in a white flowy tank top and dark blue jeans.</p><p>The show started and the boys talked with Ellen first while I sat backstage. Everyone in the audience clapped and I waved before taking a seat in the chair they brought out for me. Liam held up his hand before running over and planting a fast kiss on my cheek and sitting back down making the crowd cheer louder.</p><p>We discussed the album and a couple of things about the management style before Ellen winked at me telling me to get ready.</p><p>"So Liam and Blaire how's life for you guys?" Ellen asked.</p><p>"Life's great, we are getting ready for our wedding soon hopefully," I said and Liam nodded along.</p><p>"So are you guys planning on having kids in the future?" She asked.</p><p>Liam and I smiled at each other and the boys instantly knew something was up.</p><p>"We actually would like to announce," I started.</p><p>"We are excepting," Liam and I said together. The crowd and the boys instantly went crazy. Louis ran over first then all the boys engulfed us in a group hug before sitting back down.</p><p>"It's not nice to keep things from your brother you know," Louis said.</p><p>"So I take it that the rest of you didn't know," Ellen said laughing.</p><p>"We wanted it to be a surprise to the fans and you guys," Liam said.</p><p>"Well that's all the time we have with the One Direction boy and Blaire for today, next we have a surprise guest for you all and we'll see you after the break," Ellen said then the cameraman yelled break and the boys and I thanked Ellen and left to collect our things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 1, 2014</p><p>I woke up and looked down at the small bump that had started to form and smiled. I turned over to the clock on the nightstand and it read 8 o'clock in the morning. I sighed knowing that I had to get up and start the day.</p><p>After my shower, I got dressed in a pair of leggings and one of Liam's jumpers. After I had my clothes on I did my hair and makeup and walked downstairs and grabbed my keys and was off to my ultrasound appointment. Once I was on my way I called Liam.</p><p>"Hello!" Liam yelled.</p><p>"Hey Babe, It me," I said.</p><p>"BLAIRE! Oh, my word I miss you so much, love. I'm so glad you called," he said.</p><p>"I miss you too my love. Why are you yelling?" I laughed.</p><p>"At the airport, these fans are insane," he yelled but things started to get quieter.</p><p>"I'm sorry if this is a bad time Li," I said.</p><p>"NO, don't even think that for a minute darling. There is NEVER a bad time for you to call me. I'll pick up anytime if it means hearing your voice," he said no longer yelling.</p><p>"Thank you, babe, that means a lot," I said starting to tear up. Curse the pregnancy hormones.</p><p>"Anytime Blaire. So what did my lovely fiance call to tell me," he asked.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you I'm on the way to my 3-month check-up for the baby," I said.</p><p>"Oh, sorry I'm not there love. You going to find out the gender?" he said sadly. I know how much Liam hated being away while I was pregnant.</p><p>"Its alright Li. You're doing what you love and I could never stop you from doing that. As for the gender, it just doesn't feel right to find out without you," I said sighing, wishing he was here now as well.</p><p>"If you want to find out then find out love, maybe when you come up here in 3 weeks you can surprise me," he said.</p><p>"Actually that sounds like a really great idea. I think I'll do just that. Anyway babe I just pulled up to the hospital so I have to go," I said.</p><p>"I think it good too and I can't wait to see you and find out. I love you," he said.</p><p>"Love you too," I said before hanging up. </p><p>I walked in and filled out all the information they needed before heading back to the room. I sat down on the bed as the doctor did what needed to be done before the ultrasound. </p><p>"So are we finding out the gender today?" she asked as she moved the stick over my belly.</p><p>"Yup, I'm going to surprise my fiance in a couple of weeks," I said.</p><p>"Sounds fun. Aright, Ms. Tomlinson, you're having a little boy," she smiled.</p><p>"A boy! That's amazing!"</p><p>July 31, 2014</p><p>I flew out to Toronto, Canada that morning and waited until noon when Liam texted that their plane would be landing soon. </p><p>When we got to the gate I took my sweatshirt off so that you could see the t-shirt I had on. This was going to be my way to tell Liam and the rest of the lads that we were having a little girl. My shirt read, 'Liam's favorite girl' with an arrow pointing up at me and another arrow pointing at my stomach with text saying 'And favorite little man'. My mom and sisters thought it was a really good idea and so I went with it. A few minutes later Liam texted that they were off the plane and heading our way and the minute I looked up from my phone the boys were strutting down the terminal. </p><p>"Hello," I said with a smile when they got to me. </p><p>"Hello, beautiful," Liam said kissing my lips softly. </p><p>"So, what do you think of my shirt? I just got it," I asked and Liam and all the boys looked at the shirt. Then to realization hit, tears welled in Li's eyes. </p><p>"We're having a boy?" he asked. I nodded and then he kissed me passionately and picked me up, spinning me around. </p><p>"I love you, my fiance," he said as he put me down kissing me again, "And my little man." He said before kneeling down and kissing my baby bump. </p><p>"Cool, I always wanted a little nephew to play football with," Louis said causing us all the laugh before they rest of the lad's congratulation Liam and I.</p><p>"Sorry to break up the party but, if we don't leave now you guys are all going to be late for soundcheck and rehearsal," Paul said and we all nodded and prepared ourselves to make our way through the crowds of fans and into the van.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 11, 2014</p><p>Today the boys were in Washington D.C. and you know I booked a tour for myself. The only problem was that I didn't tell Liam because I knew he would freak out. I haven't gone out in public without him since the incident in Germany, but I also know that the boys had to do an interview and then go straight to soundcheck, so I was hoping to get out of going to the interview and do my tour and then meet them at soundcheck. </p><p>"Babe? You ready for the interview?" Liam said coming into the room. But I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.</p><p>"Sorry Liam, I forgot you guys had that this morning. I'm never going to be ready in time," I lied and jumped up to try and get ready.</p><p>"No, no, Blaire don't worry about it. I'll just tell the lads you weren't feeling well. I'll see you at soundcheck ok?" he said sweetly and kissed my forehead.</p><p>"Thanks love. I'll see you there," I said and he was out the door off the tour bus to meet with the rest of the boys.</p><p>I got myself ready for the day, I went as casual as possible with some leggings, one of Liam's jumpers, sunglasses, and a messy bun. I was hoping this would be a good enough outfit to blend in since I usually dress a lot nicer than this. My two bodyguards, Rick and Nate,  pulled up in a rental car and I hopped in. </p><p>"You know I'm surprised Liam agreed to let you do this," Rick said.</p><p>"He technically didn't let me," I said and Rick sighed.</p><p>"I will not take the fall for this Blaire. He's going to be pissed," he said and Nate laughed.</p><p>"Let the woman live," Nate said.</p><p>"Thank you! It a private tour anyway what's the worst they could happen," I said.</p><p>I was met with my answer, paparazzi, everywhere. Apparently one of them followed the car and he told all his buddies. We stopped the car and they all came running, I didn't even get the door open. </p><p>"Ms. Tomlinson, I don't think this is a good idea," Nate said.</p><p>"I agree, but we can't get out of here they have the whole car surrounded," I said getting nervous, I just wanted to see the sights and that was out of the question now.</p><p>"Hold on a minute," Rick said and he opened his door and got out. I heard him yelling and the camera stopped flashing for a minute and he got back in the car and started driving. </p><p>"What did you say?" I asked.</p><p>"I said we were leaving and they cleared a path. I could try and find a back way in Blaire but I don't think this is a good idea considering how many of them there are and your pregnant," Rick said and I nodded.</p><p>"Just take me back to the bus. I'll get myself in some nicer clothes and then we can just head to the stadium," I said and the men nodded.</p><p>"Sorry, Ms. Tomlinson," Nate said.</p><p>"It's ok I should have known," I said disappointed.</p><p>When we got back to the bus I pulled my suitcase out to get something to change into but then I decided I didn't want to change, I was comfy. Instead, I threw my hair into a fishtail braid over my shoulder and a little bit more makeup and got back in the car. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The boys arrived at the stadium and Liam looked angry. He marched down to the stage where I was sitting and pointed an accusing finger at me.</p><p>"Did you try to go out today," he yelled.</p><p>"Wow calm down Li," I said getting up.</p><p>"No, I will not calm down. Do you know what could have happened to you," he yelled and I was starting to get frustrated.</p><p>"Yeah I did know but I just wanted a nice day outside enjoying the sights. But the paparazzi ruined my day and you yelling at me is not making my day any better," I yelled back. </p><p>"Paparazzi! Exactly! They could have hurt you or the baby, I can't believe you could be so careless!" Liam yelled and I was taken back. </p><p>"Woah, Liam. Mate, I think you need to go calm down," Louis said getting defensive of me.</p><p>"You should be just as upset as I am! You remember what happened last time she was sightseeing alone!" Liam said, running his fingers through his hair, "And you didn't even tell me! You lied straight to my face! I thought we meant more to each other than that! But know you through honestly out the window just to be a tourist!" </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Louis yelled. The two of them were in a stare-off. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I held them in. "Blaire go back to the bus," Louis said not breaking his stare with Liam.</p><p>"Lou-"</p><p>"Now!" Louis demanded and I ran off and Rick ushered me off to the car.</p><p>Louis POV</p><p>Once I was sure Blaire was outside I punched Liam's jaw.</p><p>"What the hell!" I heard Harry yelled and then I was being pulled away.</p><p>"Don't you ever speak to my sister like that again!" I screamed breaking out of Harry's grip and storming back over to Liam who was being helped up by Niall. Niall saw me and jumped in front of Liam.</p><p>"Louis go to your dressing room and take a break. This is no way to behave," Niall said.</p><p>"Out of my way now!" I scowled.</p><p>"What the hell is going on!" Tracy, our stage manager, yelled.</p><p>I looked at her and knew if I did anything else management would be called and I didn't want that for anyone so I stormed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick ushered me out of the stadium and stopped once we were outside. He didn't take me straight to the tour bus he didn't even have a car there waiting.</p><p>"What would you like to do Blaire?" he asked me.</p><p>I instantly started crying. I didn't expect this to happen at all, Liam and I have never had a fight like this. Sure we've bickered back and forth before but never yelled at each other. Rick pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. </p><p>"I don't know," I sobbed in response to his question. </p><p>He didn't say anything, he just let me cry. I heard the door to the stadium open so I lifted my head to see who it was. Harry came running over to me.</p><p>"Blaire, are you ok?" he asked hugging me.</p><p>"I don't know," I answered.</p><p>"Well, if you're ok with it I really need you to come back inside. Louis punched Liam and now Louis won't come out of his dressing room and the stage crew is fuming. If we don't start soundcheck soon they're going to call management," he said. </p><p>"Ok take me to Lou," I said and Harry and I went back inside and Harry knocked on Louis's door.</p><p>"GO AWAY!" Louis shouted.</p><p>"Lou-Bear, it's me," I said softly.</p><p>The door flew open and Louis pulled me in for a hug.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for what he said to you," he said.</p><p>"It's not your fault, but we can talk about it after the show. We are also going to talk about you punching Liam after the show too. But for now, you need to go get ready before Tracy blows a fuse," I said.</p><p>"What are you going to do," he asked.</p><p>"Sit on the bus and probably sleep. Baby and I are exhausted after the happenings of today," I said resting a hand on my stomach.</p><p>Louis gave me one last hug before running to start soundcheck. Harry mouthed a thank you before running off as well. I turned around and Rick was there waiting for me. </p><p>"Get me out of here, please," I said and he nodded and took me back to the bus. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After the show</p><p>I was awoken by the sound of the bus door slamming.</p><p>"Well, that was a train wreck," Zayn's voice echoed into the bus.</p><p>"Let's just pray that management doesn't get wind of this or we are screwed," Niall said.</p><p>"Where's Blaire?" Liam asked and my heart sank. I could tell just by the sound of his voice that he had been crying.</p><p>"Probably sleeping. She's probably exhausted after the hell you put her through tonight," Louis spat.</p><p>"That's enough!" Harry scolded, "If she really is asleep we need to be quieter so we don't wake her."</p><p>I opened the curtain the blocked off my bunk so I could see the 5 of them.</p><p>"I think I'll sleep out here tonight," Liam said.</p><p>Louis opened his mouth to make a comment but Harry glared at him and he closed it. Niall and I made eye contact but I put my finger to my lips to tell him not to say anything.</p><p>"Tells just go to bed lads," Niall said, "Hopefully we can get everything sorted out in the morning."</p><p>"Bus is leaving everyone on?" the bus driver asked but he didn't wait for a response before taking off, we did have a schedule to keep.</p><p>Once all the boys were in their respective bunks I got out of mine and met face to face with Liam.</p><p>"Hey," I said.</p><p>"Hey," he said somberly.</p><p>"I take it the show didn't go so well?"</p><p>"I cried in every song and the other boys had to take my speeches. Louis wouldn't even look at me. It was definitely not one of my best performances," he said coming closer to me. I stopped him a couple of feet in front of me and turning his head so I could see his jaw where Louis punched him.</p><p>"Swelling doesn't look too bad. Nothing a little makeup can't fix till it heals," I said keeping any emotion from my voice.</p><p>"Blaire, I'm so sorry," he said and tears started to flow down his cheeks, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm just so worried about you and the baby. And God, I just feel so helpless when I can't be there to protect you from all the stuff that I make you have to go through like the fans and the paparazzi, it kills me. So today when I saw on Twitter that you were out at the Washington Monument I didn't even look at the rest of the article to see that you didn't actually go I just saw 'Blaire Tomlinson swarmed by paparazzi' and I lost it. I thought I lost you and our son. You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I did to you tonight."</p><p>He was sobbing at this point and I could help it, I pulled him into my chest and he held onto me for dear life. He ended up pulling me to my knees as we held each other tight. </p><p>"I know that me being alone scares you. It scares me too sometimes. But also love being able to see all the places that I get to go to with you on tour. Today was just one of those days I wanted to explore and it didn't go well. I should have told you my plan, in fact, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to fight and look where that got us," I said and we both managed to chuckle a little, "We live a really crazy life but I love it, and I love you."</p><p>"I don't like fighting," he said.</p><p>"Me either," I said.</p><p>"No more," he said and I nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Now can we please go to bed? The little guy and I are tired," I said and put my hand on my stomach and felt a little flutter and my eyes went wide.</p><p>"What? What's wrong," Liam asked worriedly.</p><p>"He moved," I said and put Liam's hand where I felt him before and sure enough he kicked again.</p><p>"On my gosh! Is this the first time he's done it?" Liam asked and I nodded. </p><p>Liam kissed my lips and I kissed him back.</p><p>"That's our baby in there. It really is," I said.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 16, 2014</p><p>We just arrived here in Detroit for the boys' back to back shows and since it was 2 days we got to stay in a hotel (finally). The labs have two interviews and then the soundcheck and show planned for today. But ever since Baby Payne decided to start moving around I have been really nauseous and I already threw up once this morning so Liam made the executive decision that I would stay at the hotel and I didn't protest. </p><p>After the boys headed out I went back to sleep for a couple more hours before being bored out of my mind. I looked at the engagement ring on my finger and realized that other then the little bit I talked with my mom and sisters when we first got engaged over a year ago I never really did any wedding planning. So I decided to spend my day looking at Pinterest inspiration for our wedding.</p><p>By the time I had to leave for the concert I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted our wedding to look like, all I need was a date and I could literally bang out the details in a month. When Rick and I got inside the stadium I was practically floating on air with glee about my wedding day. When I got backstage Liam noticed my mode and smiled at me.</p><p>"You look happy," he said.</p><p>"I spent the whole day wedding planning. I know what florist I want to go to, what cake shop, I want to use, I literally have a couple of venues I'm considering," I said.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Are you getting tired of being my fiance? Ready to get the next title?" he said laughing.</p><p>"I think so, but not until Baby Payno is here," I said.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea. Let's see due dates December 4th, you want to marry me January 16th?" he said.</p><p>"You just going to pick our wedding date right now?" I joked.</p><p>"You planned our whole wedding today! The least you could let me do is pick the date," he said.</p><p>"Alright, January 16 sounds good to me," I said.</p><p>"Yo Tommo?" Liam said as Louis walked by, "You still want to be my best man?"</p><p>"Yeah," Louis said.</p><p>"Good we are getting married January 16th, you in," Liam asked.</p><p>"Yeah sounds good. It's about time you guys picked a date, you've been engaged for a year," Louis joked then went back to what he was doing.</p><p>Liam asked the rest of the lads to be groomsmen as the walked to where they need to be for getting on stage and they all said yes and that was that. </p><p>Save the date, everyone, Blaire+Liam get married January 16, 2015</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got back from tour September 1st and the boys got to come home for a week as well. Liam and I finally decided on a name for the baby, Andy James Payne. And we picked out some furniture for the nursery before they were headed back to America for some press stuff then finishing the tour. </p><p>Tour ended October 5th and the boys were in England again for a bit. Liam and I did a lot of wedding planning and baby preparations until November when he was back in America for a while to promote the new album but he was back November 24. And November 28 at 6:34 am our beautiful baby boy was here.  </p><p>January 16, 2015</p><p>I woke up to the sound of Andy's cries and I got up and took care of him. After he was calm I sat in a chair next to the window and watched the sun come up. Liam and I were getting married in a beautiful vintage Barn in Northern England. It was converted to be a wedding hall after so many people wanted to get married there. The whole upstairs was a bridal and groom suite and the downstairs was separated into two different rooms. One for the ceremony and one for the reception. It looked absolutely beautiful may wedding team did an amazing job.</p><p>Around 10 o'clock my sisters and mom came into the room.</p><p>"You ready baby girl," Mom asked.</p><p>"I think so," I said. I pasted Andy off to Lottie who brought him over to Liam's suite. And we started getting ready. </p><p>Once everyone was dressed Louis came in to see me and we had a moment together. </p><p>Finally, it was time I was about to marry the love of my life.</p><p>My father, Mark, was going to be walking me down the aisle because no matter the hardships we went through he is still my dad and I love him. The doors opened after my sisters and the other lads walked through and when Liam and I locked eyes I could see the tears welling in his. Tears flowed down his cheeks as I made my way towards him. When I got to the altar I wiped his tears away.</p><p>"I love you," I said.</p><p>"I love you too. You look so beautiful, I can't believe you're marrying me," he said.</p><p>"Well you better believe it cause it's happening," I said and we laughed.</p><p>The minister started.</p><p>"The couple as written short sentimental vows before we begin the traditional ones," he said when it came time for vows.</p><p>I took the mic and began, "Liam, when I was little I remember sitting on my mom's lap and asking her how you know you're in love. She said that for her, she just knew. There were no fireworks, no big sign from the heavens, just a small tug in her heart that she knew she needed that person in her life. Well, the day we met and you knocked me over running into me. Then instantly helped me up. The feeling of your hand in mine I finally understood what mom meant. There was this instant feeling that I needed you for the rest of my life. I know we've had our upset and downs but that feeling never wavered. I love you with all my heart Liam and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>Liam was crying at this point. I hand him the mic so he could do his, "Sorry everyone, I might be a little shaky. Blaire, when I was young I got picked on and didn't have many friends. I thought that there was no way on Earth that anyone could ever love me. But then I met you, somehow you kick all my walls in. The love you showed me, made me constantly want to show you that love times 100. Because you deserved it. You took this broken man and made me who I am today. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't run into you that day. I love you and I promise to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."</p><p>I wiped away a few tears before the minister continued with the traditional vows and then we kissed and became Mr. and Mrs. Payne.</p><p>Our first dance was to Truly, Madly, Deeply by the 1D boys but re-recorded with a softer tone to it. It was really special.</p><p>"It's time for the father-daughter dance," the DJ said.</p><p>Dad came up and brought a mic with him. When he got to the dance floor he kissed my head and then nodded.</p><p>"I actually have a different plan in mind," I said and everyone looked confused, "My dad and I talked and felt that this moment should be with someone else. Someone who I know giving me away today was maybe the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Louis, can you come up here?"</p><p>Louis looked really confused but made his way to the dance floor.</p><p>"Whatcha doing Blaire," he asked and I took his hand.</p><p>"I'd like to do a brother-sister dance now instead. If that's ok," I said and Louis had tears welled in his eyes. He nodded and I gave the DJ a thumbs up and he started the song I chose, Whenever you Remember by Carrie Underwood.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me do this with you," he said sniffling.</p><p>"I wouldn't want it any other way," I said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Liam also danced with his mom before we did speeches. Lottie was my maid of honor and she gave a nice speech. Then it was Louis turn, who was Liam's best man.</p><p>"I've watched this romance from day one. It took me 3 months and a couple of threats to Liam until I was finally ok with my twin sister dating someone. I also remember the day Liam told me he wanted to propose to my sister and I almost died. Someone was going to take her away from me. As most of you here know, Blaire and I have been two peas in a pod since birth. There was literally no force on Earth that could break us apart. We told each other everything and anything. We had a time set aside before we went to bed where we told each other about our days in excruciating detail. But when we turned 15 and I had my first girlfriend we made a pact that the only person who got to know stuff before we told each other was when we got married. And that day when Liam said he was going to marry her, I have to admit I was a little upset to know that we actually had to use that pact, that someone was going to be in between us after 23 years. But Blaire, there is no one else in this world that I would be ok with being that person then Liam. It may take me some getting used to but if I have to be replaced by someone I'm glad it's a man that I trust with my life. I wish you two all the best. I love you guys," Louis said and I hugged him and cried.</p><p>The rest of the night was just spent celebrating and dancing. We ended the night with What Makes You Beautiful, mostly because the only people left were family and we thought it was funny.</p><p>Liam and I spent the night in a hotel before heading for 3 days in New Zealand for our honeymoon.  Andy stayed with my mom while we were away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Disclaimer- This is a fanfiction meaning that I probably will not get every detail correct. This from my creative mind taking my story and what fits best with the knowledge that I have of what happened. This statement is mainly for two things (1) Zayn leaving One Direction and (2) the One Direction hiatus. In this chapter and the next, possibly, I will be writing back Zayn leaving. When I start writing the chapters about the One Direction hiatus I will put another disclaimer. Please do not be upset with me if I don't get every detail correct. Thank you) </p><p>February 3, 2015</p><p>Liam and I arrived at the airport to meet up with the rest of the lads before they head off to Australia to start off the On the Road Again Tour. This goodbye was especially hard because I wasn't going out to see them until they started the North American Leg of the Tour in July because I didn't want to travel with Andy until he was a little bit older. Liam had Andy in his arms while I gave the rest of the boy's hugs goodbye. When I went to hug Zayn he whispers in my ear asking if he could talk with me for a minute and I, of course, agreed so we walk away from the boys a bit.</p><p>"What's up?" I asked.</p><p>"I want to leave. This all just getting to be too much for me I don't think I can do it anymore," he said and I was caught off guard a little.</p><p>"It'll be alright, give it some time and maybe talk to some of the other lads a bit. Keep in touch with me ok? I'm always a phone call way," I said hugging him. He did really say anything back he just walked back over to where the rest of the guys were. </p><p>I walked up behind Liam and wrapped my arms around him and he leaned into me. He passed Andy off the Louis and turn around to face me. </p><p>"You think he'll still remember me when you come in July," he asked talking about Andy.</p><p>"I know he will. Cause I'm going to video chat with you all the time so he can see your face and we are going to call each other all the time so he can hear your voice. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," I said. I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. </p><p>"This is going to be a hard five months," Liam said.</p><p>"I know, I love you," I said.</p><p>"I love you too," he said.</p><p>It was time for the lads to board and I took Andy back from Louis and waited until they were out of sight before leaving. </p><p>"Just you and me little guy," I whispered to Andy and kissed his little cheek and he smiled at me. </p><p>March 19, 2015</p><p>Zayn had called me multiple times having panic attacks. I felt bad for him but I didn't know what to do. I could get involved in management but I didn't want Zayn to think I was overstepping and get angry with me.</p><p>It was 2 am when Zayn called me.</p><p>"Hello," I asked.</p><p>"I'm getting out," he said.</p><p>"Zayn? What do you mean you're getting out?" I asked.</p><p>"I quit. I left," he said.</p><p>"Left what," I asked.</p><p>"The band," he said.</p><p>"What?!" I yelled.</p><p>"I couldn't do it anymore. I'm officially leaving on the 25th," he said.</p><p>"Do the boys know?" I asked.</p><p>"No, I haven't spoken to them about any of it," he said.</p><p>"Zayn you have to talk to them! I can't believe you haven't talked to them!" I yelled.</p><p>"I just couldn't do it," he said.</p><p>"Look it's 2 in the morning here and I have to work tomorrow. I've got to go," I said frustrated.</p><p>"Ok, bye," he said and hung up.</p><p>I sighed and rolled back over in bed and fell asleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>That morning I was in Andy's nursery waking him up when my phone went off with a bunch of text messages. They were all from the group chat I had with the boys and the first notification was that Zayn and left the group chat. The texts were a stream of 'Zayn just got up and left last night without a word' and 'Did you know about this, Blaire' and 'What are we supposed to do' among other some other things. I was shocked I kind of just assumed that that phone call last night was a dream I didn't think it was real. </p><p>I texted back 'He called me last night but I thought it was a dream. I'll talk to Simon when I go into work and let you know what he says. Stay strong xx'</p><p>I got Andy dressed and pack up his diaper bag before heading out the door to the office. I dropped Andy and the daycare there and Annie for the front desk was there waiting.</p><p>"Simon what's to meet with you right away, he says its urgent," she said and I nodded and made my way to Simon's office.</p><p>"What is all of this about Zayn leaving?" I asked once I was in his office. </p><p>"I know, he called me this morning and said that he wanted out and I told him to take a few days off and that if he didn't feel better that we would talk. I don't know what's going on," Simon said.</p><p>"He told me before they felt that he didn't want to do it anymore but I thought he was just having some jitters about the tour I didn't think he was serious," I said.</p><p>"Well I gave him til the 24th so we just have to wait until then," he said. </p><p>I spent most of the rest of the day on the phone with the boys trying to give them as much information as I could and trying to get them to just focus on the shows and hopefully everything would work out. I don't think they believed me and if I'm being honest I don't think I really even believed myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 25, 2015</p><p>I walked into work that morning and Annie for the front desk stopped me.</p><p>"Did you know? Or do you know?" She asked.</p><p>"Know what," I said trying to play dumb. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I was up all night at Simon's house talking with Sony and Zayn and the other One Direction boys.</p><p>"Zayn left One Direction," she said.</p><p>"I've got to so see Simon and drop Andy off," I said and sped away. This was a lot to handle and I didn't really know if I wanted to handle it.</p><p>After I dropped Andy off I went to Simon's office. He was on the phone giving out statements on Zayn leaving and I blinked away tears.</p><p>"Have you heard from the lads today?" He asked once he was finally off the phone. I shook my head and then my phone rang with Liam's ringtone.</p><p>"It's Liam," I said and excused myself.</p><p>"Hey darling," I said.</p><p>"I can't believe it. What do we do now?" He said I could tell he was crying.</p><p>"You regroup and reblock, it's all we can do," I said</p><p>"He left without saying goodbye, Blaire. Like these last 5 years meant nothing to him," he cried</p><p>"I'm so sorry love," I said letting the tears fall from my eyes.</p><p>"I don't know how much longer the rest of the lads are going to want to do this. This was a fatal blow. I really wish you were here," he said.</p><p>"I know love, I wish I was there too. We'll just have to see where it goes ok darling. Just focus on the here and now. You guys have a lot of reworking to do," I said.</p><p>"I love you," he said.</p><p>"I love you too," I said and then we hung up.</p><p>I walked back into Simon's office.</p><p>"What did he say," Simon asked.</p><p>"Zayn left without saying goodbye I think they are all not doing well," I said.</p><p>"I think you should go be with them before the US leg," He asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I want to go but I have my child to worry about now, it's not like before where I could just drop everything and go," I said.</p><p>"At least go to the European leg, it's what's best of them. I'll get another bus for just you, Liam, and the baby alright. They need you, Blaire, I know they do," he said.</p><p>"Ok, I think I might leave early today," I said.</p><p>"Of course," Simon said and then I left his office. I went down and got Andy then left. I drove all the way to Doncaster and knock on my mom's door.</p><p>"You think you could watch Andy for a couple of days? I'll get you everything you need," I said.</p><p>"Yeah, of course, darling. I saw what happened, it's good your going down there even if it's only for a little bit," mom said hugging me. </p><p>March 28, 2015</p><p>I landed in Johannesburg, South Africa with my bodyguards, Rick and Nate, and went straight to the stadium. On the ride there Rick reminded me that I didn't actually tell anyone that I was coming, which I totally forgot. So when I showed up at soundcheck I snuck up on Liam while he was sitting on the stage and covered his eyes.</p><p>"Hey baby," I said and he ripped my hands from his face and turned to face me.</p><p>"Oh my God!" He screamed and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. He started to cry and I rubbed his back to soothe him. </p><p>"Hey, it's ok. I'm here," I whispered getting teary-eyed.</p><p>The rest of them realized I was there and came and we had a group hug altogether. I held them all close for a good 10 minutes before we let go.</p><p>Louis was the first to go in for an individual hug which of course he started crying. I whispered soothingly in his ear and then he let go allowing Harry and Niall to hug me too. </p><p>"I can't believe you're here. You have no idea how much we needed you," Harry said wiping his tears.</p><p>"Where's Andy," Liam asked.</p><p>"With my mom, I'm only staying for two days. I just had to come and make sure you were ok," I said.</p><p>"We are much better now that you're here," Louis said.</p><p>"I hate to break up the party but to do need to finish soundcheck," Tracy said and I nodded before heading backstage to wait for them to be done. </p><p>That night when we were back at the hotel getting ready for bed Liam held me tightly to his chest and he started crying again.</p><p>"It hurts," he whimpered.</p><p>"I know," I whispered. He ended up crying himself to sleep but his grip on my waist never waivered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 5, 2015</p><p>The whole month of May was spent trying to get everything back in place after Zayn's departure from the band. Solo's where rearranged and new songs were getting worked on. Now the four of them were back into the tour full stream head and ANdy and I were right there with them. Andy was not a little over 6 months old and was doing really well. He's started to say 'ma-ma' and 'da-da' but not very clearly. But today was his first concert and Liam couldn't be more excited that Andy was going to see him perform. Halfway through the concert, it was Liam's turn to get a speech. </p><p>"What's up Cardiff!" he yelled then pause to let the crowd scream, "Excellent! Well, you guys have been truly amazing tonight. This next song means a lot to me because over 2 years ago I called my lovely wife unto the stage a proposed to her while singing it. And tonight she's here backstage and we have been married for almost 5 months and we have a beautiful 7-month-old baby boy who's back there with her and I would want it any other way so tonight and always these ones dedicated to you Baby Girl. Sing along if you know the words this is Little Things." </p><p>Andy was asleep in my arms as I wiped a few tears way after his speech. The world of fame might have its ups and downs but if it means getting to watch my husband, brother, and their two best friends singing on that stage it makes it all worth it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>July 1, 2015</p><p>Liam and I were on our bus just enjoying a little family time before Liam had to go to rehearsals. there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it thinking it was one of our bodyguards. But when I opened the door I was greeted with Louis who looked like he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>"Hey Lou, you ok?" I asked.</p><p>"I need to talk to you, please," he said.</p><p>"You want to come inside? It's just Liam and Andy in here nobody else," I said and he nodded and came inside. I shut the door and Liam gave me a confused look and I shrugged my shoulders. Louis sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. </p><p>"Are you ok?" I asked him.</p><p>"You know Briana Jungwirth? The woman I've been seeing for a while now?" He asked and I nodded, "She's pregnant and it's mine." </p><p>Liam and I shared a surprised look and then I looked at Louis.</p><p>"How far along is she?" I asked.</p><p>"8 weeks I think," he said then reached into his pocket and pulled out an ultrasound picture, "She gave me this."</p><p>"Well, I mean this is shocking and not planned but that's ok. I'm sure the two of you will figure everything out," I said.</p><p>"I don't love her like that Blaire. I mean I like her that's why I've been seeing her but I don't think I love her," he said.</p><p>"That's ok, but you still have this baby now that you will love. Kids are one of the best gifts life can give. I'm sure everything will work out Lou-Bear," I said.</p><p>It was quite for a minute then Andy crawled off on Liam's lap and hugged Louis's leg. Andy babbled something that could have been 'Lou' but for the sake of the situation, we are going to say that he did say, Lou. Louis smiled at my 7-month-old and put him in his lap.</p><p>"If my kid is anything like this one I'll be happy," Louis said and Andy giggled and threw his little arms around his uncle's neck.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Louis announced that he was having a baby on August 4th and fans were really happy for him. And I was super excited to be an Aunt. I stayed with them all the way until the UK leg of the tour in September and Andy really liked getting to see his Daddy and uncles on the stage. At one of their shows Andy ended up wandering onto the stage without me noticing and I had to run out and get him but the fans loved it. I know that there as also been some talk between the lads about taking an extended break at the end of the tour to focus on time with family and just in general time off after 5 years of having very little time off. I decided to stay out of the conversation because I wanted them to do what was best for them so they didn't really need my opinion.</p><p>After their two nights in London, I was going back to work while they finished out the rest of the tour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 20, 2015</p><p>Liam's POV</p><p>The boys and I sat in a meeting room with our representative for management. Today we were not taking no for an answer.</p><p>"Boys we know things have been challenging since Zayn left," they started, "And we are willing to negotiate with you on a break. So we have a contract here."</p><p>"No, no contracts. You give us a break with no official timestamp. The only timestamp being that we will come back when you guys let up a little bit. Give us more time to spend with our families let us live a little outside of concert halls and studios and buses," Harry demanded.</p><p>"18 months is what we are willing to offer. After those months we will regroup and talk about a new contract," they said.</p><p>The four of us looked at each other. We all nodded.</p><p>"We will accept," I said.</p><p>We addressed a couple of other things before we were dismissed. I rushed home to see Blaire who was cooking dinner. With my son on the floor in the dining room watching something on her IPad.</p><p>"Hey babe," I said hugging her from behind.</p><p>"How was your meeting?" She hummed.</p><p>"One direction is going on hiatus for at least 18 months if not more," I said, she turned around in my arms and gave me a kiss.</p><p>"I'm so happy for your guys. When will it be official?" She asked.</p><p>"December 13, we have a performance at the X-Factor and then we're on a break," I said.</p><p>"You know we are going to have a one-year-old in 8 days," she said. </p><p>"It's crazy to think that he's that old. Where did the time go?" I said. Then Andy looked up from his show and noticed me.</p><p>"Da-da! Da-da!" he said walking over to me. I scooped him up in my arms and kissed his face all over while he laughed.</p><p>I sat down on the floor and played with him while Blaire finished cooking. After dinner, the three of us sat down on the couch and watched 'Toy Story.' When it was finished I looked over at my wife and she was sound asleep with Andy in her lap who was also sound asleep. I smiled at them for a bit just looking at how peaceful they looked. After a minute or two I took Andy out of her arms careful not to wake either of them and took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. Once he was settled I went back down the stairs and I gently carried Blaire up the stairs, I was halfway up when she stirred in my arms.</p><p>"Shush darling, it's alright. I'm just taking us to bed," I said kissing her head.</p><p>"You don't have to carry me. I could have walked," she whispered.</p><p>"I wanted to. I like having you in my arms," I said and she smiled.</p><p>We got the bedroom and we both got changed into pajamas. When I was ready I turned to look at Blaire. She was only wearing my t-shirt and I can't even explain to you how incredibly beautiful she looked standing there. She smiled at me and crawled into bed and I crawled in with her. Blaire snuggled in close to my chest and I held her tight.</p><p>"I could stay like this forever," she said sleepily.</p><p>"Me too," I said.</p><p>~ the next day~</p><p>Blaire's POV</p><p>I woke up to a text from Louis asking me to meet him for lunch. So I got dressed and headed out. We went to our favorite place growing up. The hostess recognized us instantly and gave us a booth in the back and we thanked her.</p><p>"So what's up? Not that I don't enjoy spending time with my twin but you seem a little upset," I said grabbing his hand.</p><p>"I was talking with Harry after the meeting yesterday and he said he didn't want to come back after the break. I don't want this break to be the end of One Direction, I'm not ready for it to be over," he said.</p><p>"Awe boo bear, I'm sorry. Listen you don't know what's going to happen. Just wait it out and see, ok. Once you guys get that break from being overworked everyone will come around," I said.</p><p>"But we aren't overworked, Blaire. We were just really popular it's what you do," he said.</p><p>"I don't think that's how everyone else feels Lou. You just got to see it from there point of view I suppose. Enjoy this time off, live a little. Go wild, be free, be like any other 23 almost 24 years old. Have fun," I said.</p><p>"You're right Blaire, thanks," he said.</p><p>"Anytime," I said. We just enjoyed the rest of lunch talking and catching up then went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 28, 2015</p><p>Liam and I went into Andy's nursery and he was standing up in his crib waiting for up. I picked him up and danced him around the room while Liam and I sang him 'Happy Birthday.'</p><p>Then we went downstairs and Liam started breakfast while I got some decorations up for his party. We weren't doing anything extravagant, just a little party with our families and the Niall and Harry. Liam and I booked a trip to Hawaii for the three of us for the end of December into January which I was really excited about. </p><p>Andy was laughing and smiling and talking to us the whole day. He is pretty talkative but he doesn't know a lot of words yet so its mainly babbling mixed with real words. Liam says he gets his talkativeness from me and can't say it's not true. </p><p>Around 2 o'clock everyone started showing up. He opened presents, with Liam and I's help, then we gave him his little smash cake to enjoy while the rest of us had a different cake that I bought. After cake Liam made a toast thanking everyone for coming and then we spent the rest of the night socializing and playing with the sweet little one-year-old.</p><p>After the night was over I took to Twitter to write a little post.</p><p>BlairePayne - I can't believe my little guy is one today! It's crazy how time flys! I'm so glad that I get to be his momma and that I have @LiamPayne at my side. Momma loves you Andy-Baby, I can't wait to see the milestones you reach this year!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>December 13, 2015</p><p>"Last performance, you nervous?" I asked Liam.</p><p>"Not really, I'm ready for this," he said kissing my lips.</p><p>"Have fun, k?" I said.</p><p>"I will," he said then walked off to finish getting ready. Louis came and hugged me.</p><p>"How are you doing, Lou-Bear," I asked.</p><p>"Ok, I guess. I'm going to miss performing with them," he said.</p><p>"It's just a break. It will be over before you know it," I said and he nodded.</p><p>He nodded then it was time for me to head to my seat. I found Simon who was holding Andy and took my baby from him. I went to my seat with Andy on my hip and waited for the boys to come out. They sang History and I ended up crying. These last five years have been crazy and busy, but they've been the best five years of my life yet. I met Liam, started dating him, got engaged to him, and got married to him. I met Niall and Harry, two lads that will be my friends to the end of time. I graduated from college and got to work the job I always dreamed of having. And I got the title of mom when Andy was born. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>January 1, 2016</p><p>It was a New Year and I was so ready for it. Andy was peacefully sleeping in his crib at the hotel we were staying in, in Hawaii, and Liam and I was cuddling in our bed.</p><p>"What do you think is going to happen this year?" Liam asked.</p><p>"I think I'm going to switch to the job title on Stay-at-home mom," I said.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>"I know that I didn't talk to you about it before but I really just want to be a mom and a wife now. I had the dream job and I loved it but now that we have Andy my priorities have shifted. So I gave Simon my 2 weeks before we left," I said and waited for his response.</p><p>"I think that that is a really good thing," he said kissing my head, "Anything else you've been keeping from me?"</p><p>"Nope just that," I said.</p><p>"Well, I can't wait to see what this year holds for our little family," he said and yawned.</p><p>"Me either," I said and pulled myself closer to him before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 8, 2016</p><p>I sat in our bathroom just having thrown up. I wasn't running a fever and I can't think of anything that I ate that would have gotten me sick. I just brushed it off, maybe it was just a one-time thing. I went back into Liam and I's room and laid in the bed. I rested my eyes for like 30 minutes before feeling that awful feeling in my stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever was left in my stomach. It was now 7 in the morning when I walked back into the bedroom. Liam was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"You ok, love? What are you doing up?" he asked.</p><p>"I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I ran back to the bathroom and threw up again. I could hear Liam running in behind me. He held my hair back and rubbed my back. </p><p>"Why didn't you wake me, love? Do you have a fever? What hurts?" He asked placing his hand on my forehead once I was finished throwing up.</p><p>"That's the thing I feel absolutely fine. I only start to feel bad minutes before I throw up. It's the strangest thing," I said. He pulled me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.</p><p>"Call me crazy but, when's the last time you've had your period?" He asked.</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" I asked totally confused.</p><p>"Well, when you were pregnant with Andy you would throw up all the time the first trimester, remember?" He said and I froze. I broke myself from our embrace and grabbed my phone. I opened my period tracker and gasped. I hadn't had my period in two months, how could I not have noticed.</p><p>"Who do we know that can pick up pregnancy test without it ending up in a gossip magazine?" I asked.</p><p>"It was just a hunch, Blaire. I don't think you need to get one right now, let's give it a few days. Maybe you got something from our Hawaii trip," he said.</p><p>"Liam, I haven't had a period in 2 months," I said and it was his turn the freeze.</p><p>"But you're never late," he said and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Are one of your sisters in town that could get it?" Liam asked.</p><p>"No, I guess I can just go out in some sweats and a hoodie and sunglasses. Pull the old blend in with the crowd outfit," I said.</p><p>"That's will have to do I guess," he replied so I got dressed and kissed him goodbye, "Hurry back ok?"</p><p>I nodded and scurried out to the drug store. I got 3 of the Clear Blue tests and went to the checkout counter. I made sure to keep my head down and my sunglasses right in place. I also paid in cash so they could track my card. When I got back home Liam was waiting at the door.</p><p>"Were you recognized?" He asked.</p><p>"No," I said.</p><p>We walked back up the stairs together then I did what I needed to do in the bathroom before letting Liam in.</p><p>"What do we do now?" He asked.</p><p>"Wait until my phone timer goes off," I said. So he sat on the cold tile with his back against the cabinet before pulling me into his lap.</p><p>"Are you going to be ok if we're pregnant again?" He asked me.</p><p>"I mean we both wanted Andy to have a sibling? And I just left my job to be a stay at home mom so that a good thing. I was just planning on waiting a few more years but a baby is always a good thing. You?" I said snuggling further into his chest.</p><p>"Same as you," he said.</p><p>We just sat there talking about little things and then the timer went off. I took my head off Liam's chest to look at him.</p><p>"I left them face up," I said.</p><p>"So we just stand up and find out if we are having another baby?" He said.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," I said. I gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and he kissed me back. "1..2..3"</p><p>'Pregnant' read on all three of the tests. Tears welled in my eyes and then I turned to Liam. He already had a few tears on his cheeks.</p><p>"We're having another baby," I said just above a whisper.</p><p>Liam kissed me passionately and spun me around.</p><p>"This is the best thing ever!" he said when we came up for air, but kissed me again right after. "We have to tell our families."</p><p>"First we need a doctor's appointment," I said.</p><p>Liam pulled out his phone and called my doctor's office and talked to them. I smiled at how enthusiastic he was about all of this. I mean don't get me wrong I was as well but I just made me even happier to see him this excited.</p><p>"Can you be ready in 2 hours? They had a cancellation," he said and I nodded. He confirmed the appointment with the doctor's office then hung up.</p><p>"Come on, come on! We have to get ready!" Liam yelled rushing to his closet.</p><p>I walked to mine as well pulling out a knitted sweater and some leggings. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then styled my hair into a half-up bun.</p><p>Liam and I ate a quick breakfast before driving to the doctor's office. When we arrived I gave them my name and they gave me some paperwork to fill out before taking us back to a room.</p><p>The doctor did a sonogram to hear the baby's heartbeat and determine how far along I was</p><p>"So your a little over 9 weeks, Mrs. Payne. I would say your due date is July 17th," the doctor said, "Everything looks really good and baby is nice and healthy."</p><p>Liam and I were over the moon. She gave us some pictures and a prescription of some prenatal vitamins before telling us we were free to go.</p><p>~ the next day~</p><p>I called Louis and invited him over for dinner. Ever since Louis and I were little we always told each other everything first before anyone else even our mom. The only time this changed was when Liam and I got married because I would need to tell Liam everything before Louis but he was still my second person to tell anything so I felt it would be special to have him be the second one to know about baby number 2.</p><p>Liam and I planned to just casually bring it up over dinner. We didn't have a set plan, we wanted it to go as natural as possible. I had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when Louis walked in the front door.</p><p>"So Lou, how do you feel about becoming an uncle again?" I asked.</p><p>"Um, I guess I hadn't thought about it in a while. Been to focus on becoming a father I suppose. Oh my, wouldn't it be so fun for you guys to have another baby soon? Your baby and Freddie could grow up together!" Louis said totally oblivious to the hint I just dropped.</p><p>"Yeah it will be so fun to watch our kiddos grow up together," I said smiling. Louis caught at that time.</p><p>"Will huh? Your pregnant," he asked. I nodded and his smile grew twice as wide. He hugged Liam and me and said how happy he was for both of us. We spent the rest of the night talking about babies.</p><p>February 1, 2016</p><p>Today Liam and I headed to Doncaster to see my family. My mom had said she had some news to share and Louis was bringing Briana so we could all meet little Freddie. I thought it would be the best time to tell her and my sisters about the baby. We spent all of last week with Liam's family telling them about the baby and just spending time with them after not seeing them in a while.</p><p>We pulled into my mom's driveway. I always love coming back here. I had my pregnancy test and one of the sonogram pictures wrapped in a box to give to my mom to tell her about the baby.</p><p>Liam and I went inside and all my sisters ran up to greet us they stole Andy from me right way to play with him. I also went to give hugs to Doris and Ernest who were playing on the floor. Louis came in soon after us with Freddie meaning our whole family was here. We all gushed over Freddie and I talked with Briana for a while before she left to bring Freddie back to her hotel. Once they had left mom gathered everyone in the living room and she seemed really upset.</p><p>"Hey Mom, I got you a gift before we start if that's ok," I said.</p><p>"Sure sweetie," she said and I gave her the box. She opened it and her face lit up.</p><p>"You're having another baby?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, due in July," I said.</p><p>My sisters started screaming and Liam shushed them.</p><p>"Andy's sleeping in the other room," he said. We all quietly celebrated. But before long mom had that same sad look on her face.</p><p>"Well I hate to put a damper on this sweet moment but I have to tell you kids something," mom said. Daniel put a comforting arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"What's wrong mom?" Louis asked.</p><p>"I went to the doctor last month because I hadn't been feeling well. And, they told me that they need to run some test," mom started crying and Liam grabbed my hand.</p><p>"We got the answers last week," Daniel said, "Your mom has a very aggressive form of leukemia. She's going in next week to start a constant treatment process. But she felt you guys need to know that if the treatment doesn't work...," Paul couldn't finish he was crying too.</p><p>"What? What happens if the treatment doesn't work mom?" Lottie said her voice breaking.</p><p>"They gave me until the end of the year," mom managed.</p><p>"Your dying? You can't be dying, momma, you can't," I cried. Liam pulling me into his lap but I got up instantly. I ran to mom and held her close.</p><p>"I'm so sorry love. Hopefully, I'll make it to see your little one be born," she said and I cried harder. Liam pulled me from my mom and I cried into his chest and whispered, 'It's not fair' over and over again.</p><p>The drive home was quiet. I watched Andy sleep in the back seat from the mirror we set up. This was supposed to be a really exciting night. Telling my family I was having another baby. But instead, I found out my mom is dying. Liam put his hand on my thigh then took my hand. He brought it to his lips placing a kiss on it.</p><p>"I'm so sorry baby," he said. I started sobbing and he pulled over into a store parking lot. He got out and came around to my side and crawled into my seat putting me in his lap. I just could believe it. How could this be happening?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 10, 2016</p><p>These next 7 months were a constant battle of excitement and sadness.</p><p>We found out we were having a baby girl and announced it on Twitter and Instagram. We also picked out a name, Johannah Rose Payne we'll call her Jo for short, to pay honor to my mom. We had the nursery all set up and Andy was pretty excited to get a sister from what he can understand of it all. We were so ready to be parents again we could hardly wait to meet our little princess.</p><p>Then there's mom. She is not doing well at all. The treatments were not working like they had hoped. They did a surgery to try and remove some of the cancer cells but they grew back almost instantly. Like mom had said before the doctor gave her until the end of the year at the most to live.</p><p>It felt like Liam and I were just going from one hospital to the next. One for our baby and one for mom. But once June hit I couldn't travel to Doncaster as often because of how pregnant I was. But I face time with mom as often as she is able.</p><p>Liam and I decided to just stay in bed today and watch whatever movies Netflix had to offer Andy was tucked in between the two of us. He always loves it when he gets to sit in our bed with us. I can't believe he's going to be 2 in 4 months, I could believe we were going to have a new baby an time now either. Our family was the most important thing in the world to me and I loved that it was growing. I dozed off every now and then just enjoying a lazy day. Right around 9 pm, I started to feel pain in my stomach. I whinsed and Liam noticed.</p><p>"You alright love," he asked.</p><p>"I think I'm just having Braxton Hicks," I said. Just as I finished my sentence a much more intense wave of pain and I grabbed tight to Liam's arm.</p><p>"Blaire, are you sure your ok," he asked concern laced in his voice.</p><p>"What's wrong momma," Andy asked in his little baby voice. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to go to the bathroom though," I said getting up the minute I stood up fluid gushed down my leg and all over the floor.</p><p>"Did you just wee yourself or did you water break," he asked nervously.</p><p>"Definitely water breaking," I said as a contraction hit me.</p><p>Liam shot up and started getting everything we needed for the hospital in the car along with everything Andy would need and Andy himself then came back to help me get into the car. On the way, he sent a text to both his family and my family group chats to let them know what was going on. We arrived and the hospital Liam's parents were there to watch Andy for us. I got settled in and 9 and a half hours later at 6:30 am we had our beautiful baby girl in our arms.</p><p>Liam's family came to see Johannah first.  Watching Andy interact with Jo was the sweetest thing. He wasn't quite sure was to do but he stayed right at my side and watched her. Then the next day Louis and my sisters came to see her while I was still in the hospital. Once I realised I face timed with my mom so she could see the baby and know how I was doing. We spent the first week at home just the 4 of us to start getting a routine down. Johannah was a really good sleeper so it was a blessing on our part.</p><p>We had arranged with the hospital my mom was at to have her in a sterilized private waiting room so she could meet Jo and see Andy again, Louis also brought Freddie in. The look on her face was one of pure joy. Then there was a little bit of sadness and she started to cry. Louis, Liam and I rushed to her side.</p><p>"You ok momma?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm just so sad I won't get the see him grow up. You two have given me two beautiful grandsons and now a granddaughter and I won't even make it to see Jo or Freddie's first birthdays," she said sobbing. Liam took Jo from her and Louis and I comforted her.</p><p>"It's going to be ok mom," Louis said, his voice cracking at the end.</p><p>Louis and I, being the oldest, have been trying to be strong for the younger siblings. But when we have these moments where it's just him and I alone with her, we tend to break down.</p><p>"We will be sure to tell them all about their super amazing Nana. You will never be far from there hearts ok," I said.</p><p>We stayed down there a little bit longer before mom needed to back in her hospital room. Liam, Andy, Jo and I didn't stay too much longer because we needed to get the kids home.</p><p>On the drive back, I couldn't get mom's words out of my head.</p><p>"You ok, love? Sorry, I know you're probably not ok, how could you be? I just mean how are you feeling," Liam asked stubbing with his words before reaching over and taking my hand.</p><p>"It's ok Li, I'm just thinking about mom and what she said today. I knew she wasn't going to be here for all their big milestones but I didn't really have to think about it yet then she said all that stuff today, and I guess it was just a lot to hear," I said.</p><p>He nodded then kissed my hand, "I love you, and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."</p><p>"I love you too," I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 5, 2016</p><p>Mom was not doing well at all. Liam and I got a hotel in Doncaster just across the street from the hospital so we could be there at any moment something would happen. Johannah was super happy and chill 3 and a half months old which Liam and I are thankful for every day. And Andy just turned two and was doing amazing as well. He loved his baby sister and I know he's going to be a protective big brother.</p><p>In the mix of all of this Liam has started working on a solo career which I totally support. His producers understand our family situation and have been very good to us. In October he was able to release a single and he has been working on more stuff as much as he can. Louis has also been working on some solo stuff but it's been harder for him with mom and everything. But her release a collaborative single as well. He was set to perform on the X-Factor in a couple of days. I was really proud of both of them.</p><p>Liam was a super dad in my opinion. I spent so much time in the hospital with mom and he just took care of Jo and Andy without question even while he was doing work.</p><p>December 6, 2016</p><p>The doctors told us this morning that they didn't think she'd make it through the night. She was barely awake when I went in to see her in the morning.</p><p>"Hey Mom," I said.</p><p>"Hi, come sit with me," she whispered. I walked over and sat on the edge of her hospital bed. She took my hand as tightly as she could, "I love you so much Blaire Bear. You were such a big help with your sister when they were younger. I don't think I would have been able to do it without you. And love, I am so incredibly proud of you for chasing your dream career and even more proud of you for leaving it for your family. But I'm more proud of you for finding your perfect match and having two beautiful kids. I know losing me will be hard sweetie, but you keep on living your dreams out for me."</p><p>I cried as I leaned down to hug her.</p><p>"I love you too Mom. You made me the woman I am today. I couldn't have done anything with your encouragement and love," I said as tears flowed.</p><p>"Go be with your sweet babies and husband alright. This is our goodbye ok? I wanted to do it now so you wouldn't worry," she said.</p><p>"You sure you don't want me here?" I asked.</p><p>"I want you to take care of my grandkids," she said and we both chuckled.</p><p>"I love you, Mom. And I'll most likely be back here but I'll go for now," I said, squeezing her hand then heading back to my hotel room.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing back so soon," Liam asked when I entered the room. Andy came running over to me and I picked him up and put him on my hip.</p><p>I walked over to Liam and laid my head on his chest and cried.</p><p>"We said goodbye. Doctors don't think she'll make it through the night. But she wants me here with you and Jo and Andy so that's what I'm doing," I said choking on a sob.</p><p>Liam nodded and kissed my head.</p><p>"Don't be sad momma!" Andy said putting his arms around my neck and squeezing.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," I said wiping a few tears away. I heard Jo start crying and I sat Andy down and walked over to her crib. </p><p>"Hi there sweet girl," I said picking her up. She looked up and me and smiled, which is something she just started doing. I rocked her back and forth and Liam came up behind me with Andy on his hip.</p><p>"I love our little family," Liam whispered in my ear.</p><p>"I love us too," I said.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Around midnight I was woken up by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Louis.</p><p>"Hello," I answered. I felt Liam sit up beside me.</p><p>"Come here now. Mom's really doing badly. I need you," he said crying.</p><p>"I'm coming," I said then hung up.</p><p>"What's happening," Liam asked.</p><p>"She's dying for real Li," I said getting dressed and he did as well. We carefully put Johannah in her car seat and I picked up Andy holding him close. Liam and I agreed we'd take turns in the waiting room with the two of them. Louis was in the waiting room crying when we got there.</p><p>"Go see Mom ok, I'm sure she'll want to see you," I said to Liam and he nodded. I walked over to Louis and put Jo's car seat in the chair next to him and laid Andy across the bench on the other side and knelt in front of Louis.</p><p>Louis noticed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. We cried together for I don't really know how long. Liam came out to the waiting room with tears on his cheeks.</p><p>"I asked the receptionist to watch the kids. Johanna wants us all together," he said.</p><p>I nodded and took Jonah over to the receptionist and Liam grabbed Andy. We thanked her before the 3 of us went to mom's room. Doris, Ernest, my sisters, and Daniel were all there. Mom was struggling for air. I kissed mom's head saying goodbye and I love you one last time and Louis did the same. Liam, Louis and I sat with the girls. Daisy crawled into my lap and I held her close. The nine of us all cuddled together on the large couch the hospital put in there for us. Lottie and Fizzy were holding Doris and Ernest while Lou and I held Phoebe and Daisy in our laps. Liam was and the armrest with his arms wrapped around me and Daisy. Daniel was at mom's bedside. The heart machine started slowing and mom started to struggle more to breathe.</p><p>"It's ok love," Daniel said, "Just rest now."</p><p>Mom nodded and looked over at us, her kids, one last time then the heart monitor flat-lined. Sobs filled the room as the doctor came in a declared a time of death and unplugged everything. She was gone, taken from us too soon.</p><p>We stayed in the room for a while longer before a nurse came in and encouraged us to go home and rest.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>December 10, 2016</p><p>Today Louis was performing at the X-Factor. Just 3 days after mom died and I couldn't be more proud of him for doing it, it's what mom would have wanted. Liam and I were there to support him will Liam's mom watched Johannah and Andy for us.</p><p>Louis was in his dressing room and Liam and I were with him. There was a knock on the door and Louis went to answer. Simon walked in.</p><p>"Hey guys," he said and hugged all of us, "How are you doing?"</p><p>"As good as we can be," Louis said.</p><p>"Well I just wanted to say good luck tonight, Lou," Simon said then left.</p><p>We headed backstage and the show went the commercial before Louis's performance.</p><p>"We better go to our seats, Lou. You ok by yourself?" I asked.</p><p>He nodded and I kissed his cheek and Liam hugged him before taking my hand and walking to our seats.</p><p>Louis came out and performed and I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. Liam never let go of my hand till the end when we clapped and cheered for him. I blew him a kiss and he smiled at me.</p><p>"Louis," Simon said, "You know I have to say something to you. I've known you now for 6 years, and what you've just done, and the bravery. I respect you as an artist, I respect you as a person. And your mom was so proud of you Louis, she was so looking forward to tonight and she's watching down on you know and she's so proud. Steve your a great mentor to Louis thank you so much."</p><p>I was ugly crying at this point Liam held me close as he escorted me back to Louis. I hugged him and Louis's body was shaking with sobs.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you. Mom would so proud of you. I love you so much boo bear," I said.</p><p>"I miss her so much," he said.</p><p>"I know I miss her too," I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 31, 2016</p><p>Liam and I were going to my Dad's house in northern England for new years. After mom died my sisters went to live with him so we thought it would be good for all of us to be together. We were bring Jo and Andy and Louis was also coming and bringing Freddie.</p><p>As the clock got closer to midnight dad started off toasts.</p><p>"I am so thankful to have all 7 kids here with me this year. And my 2 grandsons and granddaughter as well. It's any father's dream," dad said.</p><p>"This year has been a rollercoaster," I said, "We found out we were having Jo then found out mom was dying, then Andy turned 2. We have gained 2 new babies and lost one of the most important people in our family. Hopefully, this new year will give us more exciting things as long as we're all together."</p><p>Louis and my sisters say stuff they were looking forward too and a few words about mom. Then the 20-second count down started. Liam pulled me over to the corner of the room and put an arm around my waist.</p><p>"I love you. I love our lives together. I love our kids. I love this moment right here, right now. With me and you, because I know that when we stand together, Blaire, nothing can break up," He said.</p><p>My sisters started counting down from 10.</p><p>"There is nowhere else I'd want to be than right here in your arms," I said.</p><p>"3."</p><p>"2."</p><p>"1," he said and kissed my lips with passion and love.</p><p>Yeah, life's hard, I don't think it will ever get easier. But like my husband said, if we stand together nothing can shake us.</p><p>The End</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! While this may be the official end of the book I may add in some bonus chapters as time goes on, especially since there is a small chance that One direction could get back together this year, but those will just be bonus chapters. Thanks again for reading Twins For Life and Then Some!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>